Quand des joueurs se mettent à nu
by Elehyn
Summary: SUSPENDUE. Pour une association caritative, Harry, attrapeur de l’équipe de Quidditch d’Angleterre, pose nu pour un calendrier de fin d’année sans savoir que son ancien maître des potions ne pourra rester de marbre face à son image. Slash SSHP.
1. Dis cheeeeeeeese !

**QUAND DES JOUEURS SE METTENT A NU**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages pour écrire des cochoncetés.

**Résumé : **Post-Poudlard. Pour une association caritative, Harry, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, pose nu pour un calendrier de fin d'année sans savoir que son ancien maître des potions ne pourra rester de marbre face à son image.

**Warning : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter de rating R.

**NdA : **Cette mini-fic est mon cadeau de noël pour vous. Ca fait un bon bout de temps que je l'avais en tête mais je la destinais pour cette fête. Avant de commencer à écrire cette fic, j'ai vu que Mélindra avait eu la même idée (perverse power. Lol) et donc, je lui ai adressé un mail pour savoir si ça la dérangeait que j'écrive quand même mon histoire sur le même thème et je la remercie pour sa gentille réponse. Voilà donc mon cadeau qui, j'espère, vous plaira. J'essayerai de l'avoir terminée pour le 24 ou 25 décembre… tout en essayant d'en poster d'autres… Qui avait parlé de vacances. Lol. Gros poutouxes à vous tous ;)

**Cette histoire est dédiée à tous mes lecteurs que j'aime et que j'adore.

* * *

**

**QUAND DES JOUEURS SE METTENT A NU **

**Chapitre 1 : Dis Cheeeeeeese !**

Harry frissonna. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Tournes-toi un tout petit peu vers la gauche Harry ! Oui ! Voilà ! Comme ça ! »

La lumière intense du flash aveugla un court instant le jeune homme de 21 ans mais il conserva son sourire.

« Garde le vif d'or dans ta main et redresses-toi ! J'ai besoin de t'avoir de face maintenant. Replis ta jambe droite à la manière indienne et l'autre, tu la déplies un peu et la places plus sur la gauche ! »

« Oui mais comme ça, on peut voir mon sexe alors que je vous ai bien spécifié que… » commença à protester l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch avant d'être coupé par le photographe.

« Bien sûr que non Harry, ne t'inquiète pas ! » le rassura le quadragénaire. « Si tu places tes mains correctement, personne ne verra rien et de toute façon, nous avons l'habitude de régler ce genre de détails. Notre calendrier et internationalement connu et il est de notoriété publique que nos models ne posent jamais _entièrement_ nus ! »

Harry acquiesça et subit à nouveau l'objectif sur sa personne. Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on le photographie. Il préférait rester dans l'anonymat et la discrétion… ce qui était plus que difficile lorsque l'on s'appelait Harry Potter, que l'on avait été deux fois le sauveur du monde sorcier et qu'en plus, on faisait partie de l'une des plus grandes équipes de Quidditch du monde !

« Relèves-toi et mets-toi de dos ! »

Harry se raidit lorsqu'il sentit une large houppette ornée de poudre matifiante être rapidement passée sur son dos puis ses fesses.

« Replis légèrement ta jambe droite ! Oui, comme ça ! Ne bouge plus ! »

Flash.

« Maintenant, va t'asseoir sur la chaise là-bas et prends une moue taquine ! »

Harry s'exécuta promptement de sa démarche assurée et féline. Sensuelle. Grâce à ses années d'entraînement pour faire disparaître définitivement Voldemort puis, sa carrière d'attrapeur où il devait faire régulièrement de la musculation et d'autres exercices physiques, il avait acquis une souplesse et une légèreté de mouvement qui lui conféraient un charme supplémentaire et enviable. De plus, il était grand et très beau garçon.

Il dégageait une aura de mystère que beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes rêvaient de percer. Son sourire tantôt mélancolique, tantôt rêveur ou encore, par contradiction, pleinement heureux attirait les regards. Harry Potter était de ces hommes qui ne pouvaient pas laisser indifférents.

« Harry, quelqu'un va te vaporiser sur le corps de l'huile d'amande douce ! Ca va le faire briller, ça rend très bien sur les photos… et c'est ce genre d'images qui font baver le public… » ajouta le photographe d'une voix plus basse en étouffant un ricanement moqueur.

Harry fit la moue. Heureusement que la cause pour laquelle il s'était dévêtu était bonne !

C'était une des œuvres de Hermione et Harry lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir créée. Il s'agissait en effet d'une association d'aide aux orphelins mineurs ou majeurs sans le sous. Des orphelins causés par feu Voldemort pour la plupart… Cela touchait donc doublement le Survivant. Lorsque Hermione lui avait proposé d'être un des models cette année avec son équipe, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Et, à sa grande joie, ses coéquipiers avaient tous répondu présents également… cependant pas toujours avec le consentement de leur conjointe pour les couples mariés.

« Ca suffit enfin ! »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers le photographe en croyant qu'il s'adressait à lui mais non. Il fixait un groupe de maquilleuses qui avaient l'air de se crêper le chignon depuis un bon moment vu leur apparence.

Le photographe croisa alors le regard interrogateur du jeune attrapeur et leva les yeux au ciel avant de bougonner « Elles se disputent l'honneur d'être la maquilleuse qui vaporisera l'huile sur le corps du Sauveur ! »

Harry rougit légèrement mais ce ne fut rien comparé à toutes les jeunes femmes qui devinrent plus cramoisie qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Ce sera Ivan qui le fera pour la peine ! » décréta le photographe.

Harry vit alors un jeune homme blond se diriger vers les maquilleuses pour prendre un des gros vaporisateurs puis s'avancer vers lui.

Lorsque sa peau fut recouverte d'une fine couche brillante, les photos reprirent sous différentes lumières dont une bleue relativement claire qui le maintenait tout de même dans une certaine obscurité, rajoutant à la sensualité et au mystère.

« Ca va plaire ça ! » entendit-il marmonner le photographe.

« Maintenant, va t'allonger sur le hamac. Ton bras gauche replié nonchalamment au dessus de ta tête, ta jambe gauche en dehors du hamac, se balançant légèrement et tu me regardes droit dans les yeux… enfin dans l'objectif ! Ouais comme ça ! Parfait ! Tu vas les faire toutes craquer !… Enfin, tous si je me rappelle bien de tes goûts… »

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Séducteur.

« Attends ! Ne bouge surtout pas ! Tu es superbe comme ça !… Ouais, c'est dans la boîte ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

En ce mois de décembre, les cachots de Poudlard étaient glacials et Severus rajouta une bûche dans l'âtre flamboyant.

Il allait s'installer à son bureau pour continuer à noter des copies de quatrième année lorsque quelques coups à sa porte résonnèrent dans la pièce sombre.

« Entrez ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix aussi polaire que l'air ambiant.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant place au professeur d'Arithmancie.

« Bonjour Miss Granger » accueillit-il Hermione, sèchement. « Que me vaut le _plaisir_ de votre visite ? Une nouvelle demande d'emprunt de mon laboratoire ? »

« Bonjour Severus ! » lui répondit d'un ton déçu la fraîche fiancée de Ronald Weasley, regrettant que l'homme se refuse toujours à l'appeler par son prénom. « Non, je ne suis pas venue pour vous emprunter votre laboratoire. Mes dernières recherches pour le ministère se sont conclues par une réussite et maintenant, je recherche un autre sujet d'étude. Ceci dit, lorsque je l'aurais trouvé, je vous serais reconnaissante de me prêter de nouveau votre local. »

« Mais certainement Miss Granger ! » lui répondit Severus d'un ton monocorde, le regard froid. « Me direz-vous donc pourquoi vous êtes venue ici ? »

« Si je suis venue c'est… euh… c'est pour vous dire que, comme vous le savez, Ronald et moi allons nous marier en mai prochain et donc, il va loger ici pendant les vacances et… »

« Est-ce pour me dire que la tribu Weasley va débarquer au château sous peu que… ? »

« Non ! Non ! » s'empressa de nier la jeune femme en rosissant. « C'est juste que nous allons être tous les deux ici, Ronald et moi et… »

« Vous avez besoin d'une potion de contraception ? » suggéra-t-il, sarcastique.

« Non ! » réfuta-t-elle encore en devenant, cette fois, parfaitement rouge. « Ronald s'est déclaré que très récemment comme vous le savez certainement » continua-t-elle très vite pour ne pas que le professeur l'interrompe. « De ce fait, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de venir à Poudlard en tant qu'invité. Auparavant, nous fêtions les fêtes chez ses parents mais cette année, il en va tout autrement et si je suis venue ici aujourd'hui » poursuivit-elle avec précipitation et gêne. « C'est pour vous dire que nous avons invité Harry ! »

Snape pâlit atrocement.

« Vous comprenez, nous sommes ses deux meilleurs amis. Il voulait revenir à Poudlard depuis si longtemps ! Et les Weasley seront tous là pour le réveillon ! Il n'allait quand même pas rester tout seul ! »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, Miss Granger ? » lâcha d'un souffle un Severus tout retourné intérieurement mais qui ne voulait rien laisser paraître extérieurement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à un professeur. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cette question-là.

« Je devais vous prévenir ! » lui dit-elle enfin.

« Pourquoi ? » redemanda-t-il en se tournant vers le feu, dos à elle pour lui cacher l'émotion qu'il n'arrivait plus à réprimer.

Il fallait qu'il respire.

« Je sais que vous ne pouviez pas vous… souffrir l'un et l'autre par le passé » mentit-elle à moitié. « Alors, j'ai préféré venir vous le dire pour que… que vous soyez au courant… Je vous laisse à présent. Au revoir, Severus. »

Snape ne fit rien pour la retenir, remerciant Merlin que la jeune femme soit partie si vite.

Potter allait revenir ! Potter allait revenir à Poudlard !

Severus posa une de ses mains pâles et légèrement tremblante sur le manteau glacé de la cheminée et ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un long soupir.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Regarde ça Harry ! » s'extasia Brian Hawkins en lui tendant des cartes de vœux.

Harry les prit et regarda son reflet nu, capturé sous une lumière dorée.

« Elle t'avantage sacrément ! » lui dit le jeune homme avec admiration. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir un corps pareil ! Ma femme me dit toujours que mes poignées d'amour ne s'en iront jamais, quoi que je fasse ! »

« Et bien, je pense que si tu arrêtais de manger les beignets et autres brownies que te prépare ta chère et tendre tous les matins, tu pourrais lui montrer qu'elle a tort ! » le taquina l'attrapeur.

Brian prit une mine faussement choquée « Mais comment veux-tu que je frappe les cognards correctement si je ne prends pas des forces ! »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et se séparèrent cinq minutes plus tard pour commencer leur entraînement du jour.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Ron ! Fred et George ont reçu les cartes et calendriers dans leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse mais aussi dans celle de Pré-au-lard et ils m'ont dit que tous les autres commerçants les avaient reçu également ! L'association va enfin pouvoir commencer à faire ses réels bénéfices ! » s'exclama une Hermione ravie.

Le jeune Auror roux qui lui faisait face lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Il faudra absolument que je vois de quoi à l'air Harry dessus mais je suis certain qu'il va faire pâlir d'envie ou saliver tous les sorciers qui les détiendront ou qui achèteront le calendrier ! »

Sa fiancée sourit avec affection et lui rétorqua « Oui ! J'en ai vu certaines et il a le profil d'un dieu grec ! Il y a d'ailleurs un article dans le journal de ce soir parlant de lui et de l'association. C'est notre première publicité. J'espère qu'elle fera vendre, c'est important pour les orphelins ! »

Ron acquiesça et saisit la Gazette du soir pour lire l'article en question.

« Oh ! Au fait, mon chéri » lui dit Hermione avant qu'il ne se plonge dans sa lecture. « Je l'ai dit à Snape comme quoi Harry allait être des nôtres aux vacances de noël ! »

Il y eut un silence pensif et tendu de l'un comme de l'autre.

« Et quelle a été sa réaction ? »

« Celle à laquelle nous nous attendions ! »

Ron hocha à nouveau la tête de compréhension et fixa sa future femme d'un regard qui en disait long et qu'elle lui retourna, le cœur quelque peu lacéré.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Une main fine et élégante, d'une blancheur diaphane reposa les ciseaux sur le bureau de chêne et attrapa sa baguette.

Un sort vint recouvrir de colle l'envers de la feuille de journal qu'elle maintenait puis les longs doigts placèrent l'article dans un lourd registre qui semblait être dédié au même sujet.

Tendrement, la pulpe des doigts passa sur les quatre côtés de la page, collant délicatement celle-ci sur une feuille vierge de l'épais ouvrage. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'aucun coin ne pourrait se corner, le pâle index vint frôler la joue imprimée sur le papier d'un jeune homme à la courte chevelure noire et à la beauté diabolique.

L'article était trop court à son goût mais la photo lui faisait battre le cœur. _'Quand des joueurs se mettent à nu…'_

Quelques minutes ou peut-être quelques heures plus tard, les mains couleur d'albâtre refermèrent le livre avec douceur et allèrent le placer sur une haute étagère de bois vernis. Les doigts caressèrent la tranche de cuir brun et or avant de s'en départir.

Demain, il irait à Gringotts. Il avait besoin d'argent pour faire plaisir aux orphelins…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

Théoriquement, je n'aurais pas dû écrire ce chap maintenant mais plutôt réviser mes cours d'édition vu que j'ai un partiel demain en cette matière mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie... Cependant, je suis contente de l'avoir écrit et de toute façon… je réviserai ce soir. Lol. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bisous ;)


	2. Crise de rire ou crise de nerf ?

**QUAND DES JOUEURS SE METTENT A NU**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages pour écrire des cochoncetés.

**NdA : **Kikoo ! Première info : Je suis en vacances ! Lol. Et même si j'ai pas mal de devoirs, je vais pouvoir updater plus souvent. En ce qui concerne cette histoire, plus j'y pense et plus j'ai d'idées pour elle et donc je me demande si ça ne sera pas plutôt une vraie fic plutôt qu'une mini-fic en fin de compte. Je verrais un peu plus tard mais si je vois qu'elle fera plus de 4 chapitres, je ne pourrais pas l'avoir terminée le 24 ou 25 décembre. Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient sur mon partiel (lol), sachez qu'il s'est très bien passé… et j'avais quand même révisé après avoir écrit mon chap ;)

**Onarluca : **Je t'adore pucinette. Merci pour tes gentils messages et ton éternel soutien. Ca me fait vraiment du bien et je suis contente que tu aimes mes histoires ;)

**Noa Black : **Je suis contente que tu aimes mon cadeau :D J'aime beaucoup les slashs hpss qui se passent à noël et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais en écrire une et j'y prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir – d'autant plus que vos reviews me disent que vous en êtes heureux aussi. Merci aussi et joyeux noël également ;)

**Sigridia : **Voui, deux fics supplémentaires en deux jours, ce n'est pas très malin de ma part mais z'ai po pu résister. Lol. Merci pour tes gentils mots ;)

**Miya : **Et j'aime la période de noël pour pouvoir faire ce genre de cadeau ;) J'adore cette fête en plus donc j'aime écrire sur elle… surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un contexte slash. Lol.

**Lululle : **Oui, ça se mange un Riry avec de l'huile sur le corps… Severus peut te le confirmer et il adore ça. Lol. Et voui, les Dieux du stade m'ont monté à la tête mais il faut dire qu'il y en a qui sont sacrément mignons :D

**Aresse : **J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Oui, question examens je te comprends. J'en ai eu quelques uns en décembre et j'en ai aussi un à chaque semaine de janvier dont un le premier jour de la rentrée ! J'espère qu'ils se passeront bien, les tiens comme les miens ;) Et j'espère que tu as des vacances au moins ?

**Manehou : **J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas non plus ;)

**Crackos : **Oui, je suis Française et oui, c'est largement inspiré des Dieux du stade avec lesquels je bave devant tous les ans. Lol. En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres, au début, je voyais plus les choses en 4 chapitres, voire 5 mais là, je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'y en aura pas que trois. Le prochain prend en compte l'arrivée de Harry et les choses ne vont pas trop se précipiter donc il faut un peu plus de temps que 3 ou 4 chaps. Quant à mes études, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les néglige pas au profit de mes fics. J'ai plutôt des bonnes notes donc ça va. Je fais un DUT qui m'amènera dans le monde du livre. Et toi ?

**Calimera : **Merci. J'espère te remonter le moral avec mes fics pour ne pas déprimer, surtout en période de fête ;)

**Andadrielle : **J'espère t'avoir donné un peu plus d'explications à la réaction de Sev dans le premier chapitre avec celui-ci. Je dévoilerai d'autres choses dans les prochains chaps, comme qu'est-ce qu'on vu Hermione et Ron pour qu'ils soient au courant et si concernés par Snape… Merci pour tes gentilles paroles ;)

**Benane : **Perso, je n'écris jamais durant mes cours mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais plutôt le fait que je ne veux pas que mes voisins de table voient ce que j'écris. Aucun n'est vraiment fan d'HP, malheureusement, même s'il y en a quelques uns qui aiment beaucoup et qui attendent également le tome 6. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il y ait des fans de yaoi. Pour ta review, bien sûr qu'elle m'a fait plaisir. Ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est vraiment encourageant pour écrire la suite. Moi aussi je te fais de très gros bisous et de rien pour ma review, tu l'avais mérité. Ta one shot était super ;)

**Galouz : **Héhé, c'est marrant comme tout le monde est avide de faire plaisir aux orphelins tout à coup. Lol. J'ai plein de calendrier en stock. C'est un gallion pièce. Lol. En passant, Hermione est prof d'Arithmancie mais c'est temporaire. Je la vois plutôt en chercheuse dans le futur et c'est pour ça que, parallèlement, je la fais faire des études pour le ministère.

**Léviathoune : **Moi aussi je verrais bien Draco se dévêtir pour le calendrier mais il n'est malheureusement pas joueur de l'équipe. En plus, comme la fic se passe après Poudlard, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le caser quelque part ou si je n'en parlerais pas du coup. C'est encore un point d'interrogation le concernant.

**Laika la Louve : **Ca m'arrive aussi d'avoir la phase « Je déteste les hommes et l'humanité », comme il m'arrive d'avoir la phase inverse. Pour le moment, c'est « J'adore l'humanité et j'aimerais que les hommes soient un peu plus mâtures et moins égoïstes » mais ça varie selon les situations et la vie. Lol. Toi aussi, passe un joyeux noël et t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer à updater d'ici le 24 ;)

**BoB Chiri : **Oui, Hermione aurait insisté jusqu'à ce que Harry cède s'il aurait refusé mais comme c'est pour une cause qui le touche, il a tout de suite accepté. Après tout, il est orphelin à cause de Voldie lui aussi.

**Sorfithralia : **J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ;)

**Little Psyche : **Merci. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)

**Vif d'or : **Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et, pour info, je pense toujours à la one shot que je t'ai promise. Je l'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé ;)

**Lapieuvredudésert : **C'est clair que Severus se résiste pas. On le voit dans ce chapitre. J'aime bien le faire souffrir un peu. Lol.

**Mariana : **Est-ce que tu me parlais du fait que Harry fasse ces photos ? Si c'est ça, il n'a pas hésité parce que l'association pour laquelle il les fait le touche de près. Il a vu les dégâts de la guerre, est orphelin à cause de Voldie et cette organisation aide les enfants ou adolescents comme lui. Il ne peut pas rester indifférent à leur douleur donc il le fait pour eux.

**Marijuane : **Dans ce chap, je découvre certains mystères mais il y en aura d'autres ensuite. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le premier chap. Et en ce qui concerne mes examens, je ne les néglige pas, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je n'avais absolument pas envie de réviser et quand on est dans cet état d'esprit, ça ne sert à rien de se forcer parce que ça n'avancera pas plus. Une fois que j'ai eu posté le chap, j'ai commencé mes révisions et ça passait beaucoup mieux ;)

**BritanyLovArt : **Voui, il y a des descriptions de photos… même si j'aurais préféré les vraies. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**Lola Reeds : **Je pense que je vais prendre plus d'une semaine pour finir cette fic car elle sera probablement plus longue que prévu. Et je pense à toi pour l'update de Sorciers aux enchères. Normalement, soit demain, soit en début de semaine, il sera posté ;)

**Nfertiti : **Sev et Harry vont se retrouver dans le prochain chap et pour la fixette, tu as tout à fait raison :)

**Melantha-Mond : **Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis d'autant plus contente que ma fic te plait. Joyeux noël et bonne année à toi aussi :D

**Mystique : **Pour éviter la déshydratation pour cause de bave intempestive, bois au moins 1,5 L d'eau par jour. Je parle d'expérience. Lol. Et je pense comme toi, c'est dommage que Severus ne joue pas… mais on aura l'occasion de le voir nu prochainement (héhé) ;)

**Shetane : **Voui, voui, c'est directement inspiré des Dieux du stade sur lesquels je bave également. Et pour ce qui se passe entre Riry et Severus, tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chapitre ;)

**Sefadora Firewood : **Euh, oui, c'était une bonne définition de ma fic et surtout de la relation que Sev aimerait avoir avec Riry :)

**Oxaline : **Voui, pour mon partiel, ça a été. Et pour la rencontre Sev/Riry, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder je pense ;)

**Lemoncurd : **Pour l'album, tu as tout à fait raison et aussi pour les Dieux du stade : Vive les rugbymen ! Lol ;)

**Eliwan : **Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**Julie.Percevent : **Merci. Théoriquement, Harry va arriver à Poudlard dans le chapitre suivant ;)

**Cette histoire est dédiée à tous mes lecteurs que j'aime et que j'adore.

* * *

**

**QUAND DES JOUEURS SE METTENT A NU **

**Chapitre 2 : Crise de rire ou crise de nerf ?**

« Ils se vendent comme des petits pains, c'est de la folie ! » sourit un Fred Weasley, essoufflé d'avoir rangé dans sa réserve d'innombrables gros cartons remplis de cartes de vœux et autres calendriers des joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre. « Il y a des femmes de tout âge qui se les arrachent et aussi un nombre surprenant d'hommes… et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit pour leur compagne… »

Hermione eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant la mine de Ron mais lorsqu'il vit sa fiancée se pincer les lèvres, il lui donna un gentil coup de coude en lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se vend le mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Un peu tout ! » répondit Fred en installant d'autres calendriers sur les présentoirs des rayons vides. « Ce qui a tendance à partir le plus vite sont les cartes parce qu'elles sont différentes alors il y a du choix. De plus, les gens en achètent plusieurs pour leurs plus ou moins nombreux contacts alors que les calendriers, ils n'en achètent qu'un voire deux s'ils comptent l'offrir. »

« Et est-ce que les photos avec Harry se vendent bien ? » demanda Hermione en espérant pour la fierté du jeune homme que la réponse soit positive.

« Oh la ! » fit George en passant par là avec une énorme caisse de tasses décorées à l'effigie des joueurs. « C'est notre best-seller ! » rit-il mi-moqueur, mi-affectueux en lançant un bref coup d'œil complice à son jumeau. « Les femmes font presque des crises si elles n'ont pas 'leur Harry Potter' dans le lot de cartes ! »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Ron, étonné. « Tous les lots ne sont pas les mêmes ? Ils n'ont pas les mêmes joueurs ? »

« Non ! » lui dit Fred en empilant des cartes sur un étalage où un seul lot de 5 restait. « Le photographe a prit les models dans divers positions, décors ou luminosités et du coup, il y a des lots complètement différents et dans certains lots, tous les joueurs ne sont pas représentés. Il n'y a que 5 cartes dans un étui donc ils ne peuvent pas tous être présents ! »

« Mais vous n'avez pas de cartes individuelles ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « J'en avais pourtant commandé ! »

« Si, si, on en a ! » lui répondit George.

« Ou plutôt, on en avait ! » rectifia Fred encore perplexe devant cette vente phénoménale. « Il nous en reste quelques unes mais plus aucune avec l'image d'Harry ! Elles ont toutes été vendues ! »

« Déjà ! » se réjouit Hermione. Elle était réellement agréablement surprise. Si en seulement quatre heures de vente, les commerces étaient vidés, l'association inaugurait un vaste succès. « Par contre » ajouta-t-elle en désignant les tasses. « Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir demandé autre chose que des calendriers et des cartes… »

« Oui » fit George avec un sourire carnassier. « Pure stratégie commerciale ! En fait, c'est Fred et moi qui avons eu l'idée et on en a parlé avec Harry et les autres joueurs qui ont accepté… On devait t'en parler mais on en a pas eu le temps. Excuse-nous ! Ces tasses sont l'exclusivité de la maison ! Comme tous les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-lard ont les mêmes cartes et calendriers, on voulait se distinguer en faisant aussi d'autres objets… ça nous rapporte plus de clients et ils sont contents aussi en repartant avec leur trouvaille… De plus, ça fera davantage d'argent pour les orphelins !

« Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que des tasses ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Fred.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer. Ron, lui, regardait les tasses en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais… il faut leur jeter un sort ou quoi ? Parce que sur celle-ci, on ne voit que la tête du joueur ! Le reste est tout noir ! »

Fred ricana et lui ébouriffa fraternellement les cheveux « Pour voir le reste, il faut mettre de l'eau chaude Ronnikin ! Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ? » le taquina-t-il.

« La photo aurait représenté 'Mione, je t'aurait dit oui… Et c'est possible de les faire soi-même, ces tasses ? »

« Ron ! » le rappela à l'ordre sa future femme. « Je te vois venir ! »

L'Auror lui adressa un sourire contrit et faussement penaud.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! » dirent les jumeaux en même temps. « Mais, il faut que nous refournissions les stocks en prévisions des hordes hystériques qui ne vont pas tarder à faire leur apparition. »

Sur la promesse de faire d'autres commandes pour fournir les commerçants, Ron et Hermione quittèrent donc la boutique de Pré-au-lard avec des pensées optimistes plein la tête.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Tout cela allait le rendre dingue !

Ses mains fouinèrent de nouveau frénétiquement dans le bac de cartes à la recherche de toutes celles qui pouvaient porter pour effigie un certain ex-Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il avait déjà réussi à se procurer le dernier calendrier que la marchande avait en boutique et qui, désormais, reposait précieusement dans la sacoche qu'il avait apporté exprès pour _ces_ achats.

Ses doigts pâles se glissèrent entre les petites pochettes de plastiques transparentes, écartant certaines cartes individuelles qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il était devant cet étalage à chercher presque carte après carte pour pouvoir en trouver au moins une et, pour le moment, aucune image du Survivant n'avait encore eu le bonheur de se trouver entre ses mains.

Si cela continuait, il allait finir par faire une crise de nerf !

Surtout que, dans ce bac, il n'y avait pas que _ses_ mains qui farfouillaient et toutes autres que les siennes lui étaient hostiles. Il savait que les autres étaient en partance pour lui voler ses cartes car oui, toutes celles représentant Harry Potter étaient siennes ! Et il voulait les trouver avant qu'une d'entre elles ne les lui volent.

Il était en train de remuer un large tas lorsque, brusquement, ce sourire reconnaissable entre mil, ces yeux étonnement brillants et cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparurent devant lui, en noir et blanc. Sa main se précipita alors vers l'image mais une autre paume aussi avide vint la saisir une seconde avant lui pour la lui ravir.

Severus leva alors les yeux vers la femme qui avait commis l'outrage le plus répréhensible de l'univers et la fusilla du regard à tel point qu'il crut qu'elle allait en pleurer. Il utilisait presque son don pour la légilimencie afin d'entrer dans son cerveau et la culpabiliser de son geste fautif. Elle devait reposer la carte ! Elle devait la lui donner ! Mais la femme garda la photo pour elle et s'en alla prestement en direction de la caisse. Severus la suivit des yeux en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. La rage l'étouffait.

« Regarde maman ! » entendit Snape tandis qu'une adolescente qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui montra une tasse à sa mère. « Il n'y a juste qu'à mettre de l'eau chaude dedans et l'image apparaît ! Il y en a à l'effigie de tous les joueurs ! J'en ai pris une de Rowan MacKenan et une de Harry Potter ! »

Severus se figea sur place, réprimant la brusque envie de sauter sur le jeune fille pour lui arracher la tasse des mains. Où avait-elle trouvé cette tasse ? Il la lui fallait !

« Je l'ai acheté dans la boutique d'en face ! Tu sais, chez les Weasley ! »

Le maître des potions se redressa tout à fait et ses iris noirs vinrent se focaliser en une seconde sur la bâtisse qui faisait face à celle-ci. L'autre partie du marathon avait déjà commencé dans sa tête. Il devait encore voir si, dans cette boutique, il ne restait plus aucune carte de Harry puis il irait, incognito, chez les jumeaux pour faire table rase de tous leurs objets qui lui tenaient à cœur de posséder.

Ses mains se mirent alors à fouiner avec plus de vigueur et d'empressement ce qui le faisait désormais passer pour une petite furie ou un fan désespéré.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Jamais je ne t'ai vu attraper le vif d'or aussi vite, Harry ! » le taquina son collègue batteur, Brian Hawkins.

« C'est parce qu'il ne fait pas chaud ! » rétorqua le Survivant avec moquerie. « Et la pluie n'est pas mon élément préféré lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer sur le terrain qui n'est pas recouvert de la serre… même si les sorts d'imperméabilité nous protègent quand même ! »

Brian acquiesça puis ajouta, l'air extatique « Ma femme vient de me faire envoyer des gaufres ! Tu veux les partager avec moi ? Elles seront encore toutes chaudes ! Miam ! »

Harry éclata de rire. Brian lui rappelait vaguement Ron par certains côtés.

« Ce n'est pas de refus ! » déclara-t-il en regardant le blond avec affection. « Mais après la douche ! »

« Bien entendu ! » répliqua Brian en se dirigeant avec l'attrapeur vers les vestiaires.

« Au fait, Harry, tu passes tes fêtes de fin d'année avec qui ? Laurent ? »

« Non, c'est fini depuis deux semaines avec lui ! Cette année, je retourne à Poudlard où ma meilleure amie est enseignante. Tu sais, c'est Hermione ! Tu l'as déjà vu ! »

Brian hocha la tête, se remémorant la jeune femme brune.

« Et il y aura Ron que tu as très souvent rencontré, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit le brun.

Un nouveau signe affirmatif de la part du blond. Comment aurait-il pu oublier le rouquin qui venait régulièrement les voir à l'entraînement et qui participait parfois à leur jeu et surtout l'estomac même qui pouvait rivaliser avec le sien lors de leur concours de nourriture ?

« Et toute la famille Weasley sera avec nous le 24 au soir et le 31 au soir aussi. Ils viendront au collège. Je suis heureux de pouvoir les revoir et aussi de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais y aller mais le temps m'a manqué depuis trois ans ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » lui répondit Brian en commençant à ôter sa robe de Quidditch, comme ils étaient arrivés dans leur local chauffé. « Avec les entraînements et nos matchs, c'est pas toujours facile mais en plus, tu sors pratiquement tous les soirs avec un nouveau petit ami ! »

Harry fit la moue et réfuta « Je ne suis pas un Don Juan ! Il se trouve juste que je n'ai pas encore trouvé chaussure à mon pied ! Et si je sortais tous les soirs, comme tu dis, je ne serais plus capable de tenir sur un balai à cause de la fatigue ! »

Une fois nus, ils se dirigèrent dans les douches et se séparèrent, chacun entrant dans une cabine. Là-bas, Harry réfléchit à sa vie sentimentale.

Il était vrai qu'un nombre considérable d'homme avait traversé sa vie et il le regrettait. Ce qu'il voulait et avait toujours désiré était un homme qui puisse l'aimer autant qu'il l'aimerait, qui soit en phase avec lui sans obligatoirement être toujours de son avis. Il voulait un homme qui lui soit complémentaire mais il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé.

Il se lava les cheveux avec un shampooing qui sentait bon la noix de coco et laissa l'eau relaxer ses muscles tendus.

Il avait hâte d'être quatre jours plus tard. Cela signifierait le début de ses vacances, à l'instar de Ron et de Hermione, ainsi que son arrivée à Poudlard.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et maintenant, c'était officiel : il faisait une crise de nerf !

Comment se serait-il douté un seul instant qu'une mamie d'au moins cent vingt ans pouvait courir aussi vite après lui avoir donner trois coups de canne pour lui arracher des mains la seule photo de Harry qu'il avait trouvé dans le magasin adjacent à celui des Weasley ? Il avait des envies de meurtre !

Et pour comble de son malheur, plus aucun commerçant n'avait de cartes de vœux en stock. Tout avait été vendu ! Tout !

Severus sentait la crise d'angoisse le gagner.

Heureusement que les vendeurs lui avaient assuré qu'ils allaient être livrés au plus tôt le lendemain matin. Il viendrait à l'ouverture et achèterait ce qui lui manquait. Assurément, il manquerait son premier cours de la matinée mais il laisserait des instructions sur sa porte de classe et préviendrait Madame Pince que ses élèves de sixième année allaient passé dans sa bibliothèque le lendemain à la première heure pour faire des recherches pour un essai en potion. Ainsi, Dumbledore ne pourrait rien lui dire. Les élèves travailleraient sans rater un de ses cours et lui serait libre d'accéder aux boutiques.

En passant dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, il distingua un salon de coiffure et, après une seconde d'hésitation, décida d'aller en pousser la porte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il en ressortait avec une coupe quelque peu plus courte, des cheveux propres et souples, volumineux sans excès et surtout, munis de shampooings adaptés à son cuir chevelu qui produisait du sébum à outrance pour cause de trop de vapeurs de potion.

Il passa également à côté d'une boutique de vêtements élégants tout en étant modernes, stoppa devant la vitrine et y entra deux minutes plus tard.

A sept heures, il était chez lui, les pieds en compote mais heureux de ses achats. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de shopping et comptait bien améliorer son apparence pour ce noël qu'il souhaitait particulier.

Il déposa sur son lit les sacs de vêtements qui renfermaient également un sachet de produits cosmétiques qu'il avait choisi dans une boutique avant de partir du village sorcier. Il avait acheté des crèmes, des masques, des gommages, de l'eau de toilette, un nécessaire de rasage pour peau grasse et d'autres soins spécialement conçus pour les hommes et qu'il n'avait jamais essayé. Mais il fallait bien un début à tout.

Enfin, il sortit sa sacoche où ses trésors s'y cachaient.

Son butin se constituait de trois tasses : une noire et deux blanches où le Survivant se tenait dans des positions différentes mais toujours aussi nus que le jour de sa naissance. Jamais on ne voyait son sexe, bien entendu mais Severus en chérissait une tout particulièrement. La peau bronzée de Harry était luisante comme s'il souffrait d'une fièvre amoureuse. Ses muscles étaient si bien dessinés que l'enseignant en aurait pleuré d'admiration et ses cheveux noirs brillaient dans la lumière bleutée. Le regard du jeune homme était aussi des plus captivants. C'était ce genre de regard qui vous vrillait le cœur car il donnait l'impression de voir à travers vous, de connaître vos plus intimes secrets, de posséder jusqu'à votre âme tout en sachant que son propriétaire ne vous appartenait pas. Comment ne pas être affecté par ce sentiment douloureux d'appartenance éternelle à quelqu'un qui ne vous voit même pas ? Et ses lèvres… gonflées, très certainement rougies par la débauche qui imprégnait cette image, mouillées et entrouvertes comme appelant les baisers.

Harry Potter était devenu si beau que Severus ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Pour s'éloigner quelque peu d'une vision qui le faisait souffrir, ses mains trouvèrent les cartes et honorèrent chaque centimètre carré d'une dévotion désespérée.

Il n'avait réussi à obtenir que deux cartes. L'une d'elle était le modèle plus petit de la photo du calendrier où Harry se trouvait au mois de février – mois de la Saint Valentin. Elle était magnifique.

L'ex-Gryffondor était debout, adossé contre un mur dans les vestiaires des joueurs. Sa jambe gauche était également appuyée contre le mur ce qui faisait saillir les muscles de sa cuisse. Il avait été photographié de trois-quart et son corps était presque entièrement dévoilé, si ce n'était son sexe caché par sa cuisse surélevée et une main nonchalante qui retenait toujours le vif d'or dont les ailes se rebellaient contre son détenteur. Sa peau était mouillée de l'eau de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et qu'il n'avait pas eu la volonté d'essuyer. Sa tête était légèrement rejetée en arrière et s'appuyait également au mur. Son expression était alanguie d'un homme qui venait de faire l'amour avec déraison. Son être respirait la sensualité et la sexualité animale.

L'autre carte le montrait de dos et révélait des fesses parfaites aux courbes douces mais fermes. L'homme rêvait tellement de s'introduire entre ces deux globes hâlés qu'il en gémit presque de frustration. S'il avait pu, il aurait pris possession de ce corps délectable, allant et venant dans son intimité, laissant Harry pantelant, fiévreux et humide de sa semence.

A cette pensée, Severus referma sa paume sur son sexe douloureusement gonflé et n'eut qu'à frôler son gland pour jouir. Haletant, il se laissa retomber complètement sur son lit et reprit une des cartes pour se repaître de cette vision paradisiaque qu'il l'aurait jamais autrement que sur papier glacé.

Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi profondément amoureux d'un jeune homme qu'il avait autant détesté pendant sept années en ne faisant rien pour le cacher ? Comment avait-il pu se rendre compte de ses réels sentiments que lorsqu'il était parti ? Comment avait-il pu vivre trois ans sans lui ? Et comment allait-il vivre quinze jours dans le même château que lui sans lui avouer sa détresse ?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« 'Mione, est-ce qu'à ton avis, il faut le dire à Harry ? »

« Tu me parles de quoi Ron exactement ? »

« De Snape ? Tu crois qu'il faut lui dire ? »

« Non ! » répondit la jeune femme sans hésiter. « Depuis qu'on le sait, on a jamais rien dit à Harry. Ce qu'il faut voir c'est comment va réagir Severus face à lui et la réaction de Harry aussi. On ne peut pas dire à Harry que le professeur qui a fait de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer est complètement dingue de lui ! Ca me fait mal également mais si on le dit à Harry, il ne va pas pouvoir rester indifférent et s'il ne peut pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments pour Severus, il va culpabiliser. Je pense que nous ne devons pas intervenir… tout au moins, pour le moment… et suivant la situation, nous aviserons ! »

Le rouquin acquiesça, en accord avec sa fiancée avec d'ajouter, l'air inquiet.

« Fred et George m'ont dit avoir vu Snape dans leur magasin aujourd'hui ! Il était déguisé et avait pris une potion vieillissante mais ils l'ont reconnu. Il leur a acheté trois tasses… » Le jeune homme marqua une courte pause avant de finir. « J'espère que personne ne va souffrir de ce noël. »

« Moi aussi Ron. Moi aussi… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il n'avait pu résister à ressortir _son_ album photo ainsi que son vieil appareil. Tant qu'_il _serait là, il aurait l'occasion d'en prendre autant qu'il pourrait pour… plus tard… lorsqu'il serait seul.

Il tourna les feuillets, page après page, se régalant les yeux des expressions du Survivant. Il avait réussi à avoir ces photos en les volant pour la plupart. Certaines provenaient de l'ancienne maison des Black, d'autres des albums des Weasley qu'ils avaient, un jour, laissé traîner sur le bureau de Granger lors d'une de leur visite à Poudlard et d'autres encore lui avaient été fournies par Dumbledore. Bien entendu, le vieux fou ne les lui avait pas donné en main propre mais l'enseignant pensait que le directeur était parfaitement au courant de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son protégé. Etrangement, il n'en était pas offusqué et avait aussi laissé traîner des clichés à la table des professeurs un matin… juste à l'emplacement du maître des potions. Celui-ci les avait rapidement mis dans sa poche, ne pouvant les refuser.

Ses doigts pâles arrivèrent à la dernière page. Cette feuille qu'il détestait tourner car elle était vierge de tout amour. Tout ce qu'elle portait était les tickets achetés ces trois dernières années pour assister aux matchs de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Il avait été voir tous ses matchs.

Sur son balai, il était toujours magnifique.

Ses mains refermèrent l'ouvrage à la couverture brune et aux lettres dorées et il le plaça tout contre son cœur en fermant les yeux et en se berçant doucement.

« Plus que quatre jours » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Juste quatre petits jours ! »

_A suivre…_


	3. Un retour tant attendu

**QUAND DES JOUEURS SE METTENT A NU**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages pour écrire des cochoncetés.

**NdA : **Kikoo. Pour l'instant, je suis très inspirée pour cette fic (qui, c'est officiel, n'est plus une mini-fic) donc je l'avance mais je n'ai pas oublié que j'en ai d'autres également. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à updater au moins un chapitre de toutes mes fics à part pour Sorciers aux enchères mais si vous avez des demandes à me faire, si vous voudriez voir le prochain chapitre d'une de mes histoire en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je ferais en conséquence. Gros bisous ;)

**Sigridia : **Harry ne va pas découvrir tout de suite quels sont les sentiments de Snape mais il va se rendre compte d'un grand changement à son égard. En fait, au début, il est plus perplexe qu'autre chose. Et je te rassure, il ne va pas lui tomber comme ça dans les bras sinon, ça ne serait pas très crédible et je ne serais vraiment pas satisfaite de mon scénario ;)

**Orlina : **Je peux te dire que je me suis demandée pourquoi tu avais pleuré pour mon second chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci ne fera pas couler tes larmes, il n'est pas prévu pour. Je te fais de gros bisous pour te consoler un peu ;)

**Garouf : **Pour ce qui est de comment Hermione et Ron savent pour les sentiments de Severus, en fait, oui, il y a bel et bien une explication qui n'est pas une que tu as proposé mais je te rassure, je la révélerais sous peu ;) En ce qui concerne, la review que je t'ai laissé, c'était mérité. J'aime beaucoup ton style d'écriture et la trame de tes histoires. C'est pour ça que j'ai été également lire Un homme heureux que j'ai apprécié aussi. J'espère d'ailleurs voir d'autres fics ou OS HP/SS de toi ;)

**Henna-himitsu : **Je ne pense pas avoir trop tardée pour updater Oh pauvre lectrice (lol) et Sev aussi ne tarde pas à revoir son Riry mais il faudra qu'il attende un ch'tit peu pour faire autre chose avec lui ;)

**BeNaNe : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 2. J'aime beaucoup écrire sur un Severus totalement fou amoureux de Harry sans que celui-ci le sache. Et pour la suite et bien, la voilà (lol), je ne pense pas avoir été trop longue :)

**Onarluca : **J'espère que le troisième chap te plaira aussi. Je sais que je finis sur une note sadique mais bon, c'est moi donc vous avez l'habitude. Lol. Gros poutouxes ma pucinette ;)

**Laika la Louve : **Bon courage pour tes examens. J'en ai eu aussi en décembre et j'en aurais tout le mois de janvier donc je sais combien ça peut être prenant – dans tous les sens du terme. J'espère que tu les auras et que mes updates te permettront de déstresser ;)

**Britany LovArt : **Oui, Sev est dingue de Riry mais je l'adore quand il est comme ça. Je suis contente que mes descriptions de photos t'ont plus ;)

**Galouz : **Moi aussi les tasses me font penser aux verres à saké mais il y a vraiment des tasses qui sont ainsi. Ma sœur en a une mais sous la forme noire où se cache le réel motif, il n'y a malheureusement pas d'homme nu :( Pour Harry, j'ai hésité à le mettre en février. Au début, il était au mois de mars parce que je suis née en mars et j'avais aussi pensé à décembre pour noël mais en définitive, j'ai préféré le mettre en février pour la Saint Valentin – d'autant plus que je me demande parfois si le cerveau retord de JKR (sans insinuation péjorative dans cette expression) n'aurait pas fait naître Sev le jour-même de cette fête. Ca serait quand même ironique. Lol. Ca me rappelle toujours la scène avec Lockhart dans le tome 2 ;)

**Senko Yurima : **Lol. C'est clair qu'avec ce genre de calendrier et cartes de vœux, Severus ne peut plus se tenir. Héhé ;) Bon noël à toi aussi. Par contre, je voulais te dire que je n'ai pas eu ton lien. Fanfic l'a effacé automatiquement comme il le fait avec toutes les adresses (mêmes les adresses mails qui ne sont pas mises dans la case prévue à cet effet). Je ne peux donc pas aller voir ton site.

**Calimera : **Pour Riry, je vais faire apparaître d'autres cartes… attention à la bave intempestive sur les claviers. Lol. Et pour Sev, j'adore le voir en homme complètement enamouré et prêt à tout pour l'homme qu'il aime :) Merci et bon courage à toi aussi pour tes devoirs… que les profs auraient dû s'abstenir de nous donner… ;)

**Lemoncurd : **J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas ;)

**Crackos : **Pour les pokémons, j'ai eu mon quota aussi avec mon neveu. Je me demandais d'ailleurs bien ce qui pouvait l'attirer là-dedans et il était (malheureusement) intarissable sur le sujet. Mais je pense que je le serais aussi si j'avais des cartes de vœux et autres calendriers avec Riry nu dessus. Lol. Pour Sev, ne sois pas triste pour lui. Le fait qu'il se déguise faisait plutôt partie du côté humoristique de la fic. Pour le moment, il n'est au courant de rien (sauf que Hermione et Ron le savent mais il y a une explication à cela que je ne peux pas te donner pour le moment) mais il saura plus tard que d'autres personnes n'ont pas été dupes. Il n'en sera pourtant pas vexer parce que… (peut pas le dire pour l'instant). Et enfin, en ce qui concerne le shopping, c'est vrai que c'est inhabituel de le voir en faire mais, comme tout le monde, il doit bien aller de temps en temps dans les boutiques. Je ne le vois pas en fashion victim mais en homme qui fait quand même attention à ses vêtements. Rien que son choix vestimentaire dans les livres le prouve. Il ne doit pas y aller souvent mais doit être pointilleux sur ce qu'il porte, comme pour tout le reste. Bon courage pour tes études ;)

**Sefadora Firewood : **J'aime bien un Severus obsédé (car amoureux) par Harry mais il ne tombe quand même pas dans une obsession démesurée… sinon, il aurait été son ombre pendant trois ans ce qu'il n'a pas été ;)

**AngyDemon : **C'était bien pensé et, en effet, j'ai fait exprès d'écrire les fins de chapitres de cette manière mais le deuxième chap dément cette possibilité. Il s'agit donc bien de Severus ;)

**Sweetsun : **Merci et je te rassure, je ne compte pas lâcher ni cette fic, ni une autre ;)

**Lalouve : **Je te rassure en ce qui concerne Severus : Il est obsédé par Harry mais pas au point d'en devenir malade. Il est juste désespérément amoureux de lui et tient à se l'approprier comme il peut vue qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir l'avoir à lui… pourtant, il va tout faire (sans excès non plus) pour l'attirer à lui.

**Marijuane : **Tu me mets la pression à me dire que j'écris de mieux en mieux. Lol. Non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir mais je suis rarement satisfaite de moi, même si j'aime les thèmes que j'aborde (heureusement. Lol) et que j'ai toujours peur de décevoir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes vacances, je ne reste pas enfermée tous les jours. Pour l'instant, ma grande préoccupation sont les achats de cadeaux pour noël mais écrire des fics est une chose qui me détend énormément et j'ai toujours aimé écrire. C'est un bonheur pour moi et ça l'est encore plus dans la mesure où je peux faire plaisir aux autres. Quand on me dit que j'ai égayé une journée ou que j'ai réussi à faire détourner quelqu'un de ses soucis, je suis véritablement ravie donc pour moi, ça n'est en rien contraignant que d'écrire des fics. Je te remercie tout de même pour ta sollicitude, c'est très gentil de ta part ;)

**Nardy : **Lol. Ca ne fera que la millième note de changement de clavier ou d'ordi (quand c'est un portable) que je recevrais ;) De rien pour la review, c'était un plaisir pour moi de lire ta one shot :)

**Lapieuvredudésert : **Je ne connaissais pas ces housses pour planche à repasser. C'est vraiment intéressant… (commence à avoir l'œil qui brille dangereusement et décide de fouiner dans tous ses catalongues) Moi qui déteste repasser, j'en surprendrais plus d'un si je me mettais à faire que ça toute la journée mais je crois que ça les étonnerait moins s'ils voyaient la housse. Lol. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, ça serait bien qu'ils les fassent en version HP. J'aimerais aussi voir Sirius mais aussi Severus, Harry, Draco, Remus… oui, en fait une bonne partie des mecs de HP ;)

**Melantha-Mond : **Pour répondre à ta question, en fait, je ne vois pas les choses dans le même sens que toi. C'est vrai que si l'on considère Severus comme un fan acharné, il a un côté pathétique. Simplement, il n'est pas un fan. J'ai employé le terme 'fan désespéré' comme une comparaison mais ce qui le différencie des fans d'un quelconque chanteur ou acteur, c'est le fait qu'il soit _réellement_ amoureux de Harry. Ce n'est pas temporaire ni superficiel d'où son attitude et je ne vois rien de pathétique à être amoureux. C'est vrai qu'il achète tout ce qu'il peut à l'effigie de Harry pour se l'approprier d'une certaine manière mais il n'est quand même pas pathologiquement obsédé par lui. Il n'en néglige pas sa propre vie et n'a pas sombré dans une apathie ou dépression car il n'a pas Harry. Il vaut mieux considérer ses réactions comme un homme profondément amoureux d'un autre homme qu'il connaît (il a quand même été sept ans en contact avec lui même s'il ne le connaît pas tout de lui) et qui voudrait avoir quelque chose qui le rattache à lui (un peu comme un mari qui met la photo de sa femme dans son portefeuille).

**Alinemcb54 : **Merci ;)

**Maxxine : **Severus est OOC par rapporte aux livres de JKR mais comme on ne le voit jamais amoureux, je ne sais pas comment il serait s'il l'était réellement. J'aime bien le voir différemment sous l'effet de l'amour c'est pour ça que dans celle-ci, il a ses réactions, pourtant, avec ses élèves et ses collègues, il reste le même ;)

**Andadrielle : **Pour le côté pathétique de Snape, j'ai donné une réponse à Mélantha-Mond si tu veux la lire ;) Pour les sentiments de Harry, c'est clair qu'il ne vas pas en ressentir comme ça du jour au lendemain. Par contre, le fait que la fic soit une SSHP ne veut pas automatiquement dire qu'ils vont finir ensemble. Une fic peut très bien avoir ce couple pendant toute l'histoire où à la fin, ils se séparent. Je te rassure, dans celle-ci, ça ne sera pas le cas ;) Pour Hermione et Ron, je dirais comment ils savent pour Sev dans un prochain chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras la rencontre entre Sev et Harry… même si elle est courte dans ce chapitre… sadisme légendaire de l'auteur oblige. Lol ;)

**Miya : **C'est clair qu'après une nuit blanche, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour lire une fic. Lol. Après une nuit plus reposante, j'espère que mon chapitre t'a plu ;)

**Miceliandre : **Avec un Riry tout nu, ce n'est pas difficile d'avoir de l'imagination. Lol ;)

**Noa Black : **Voui, là c'est certain : la fic ne sera pas finie à noël. Bien que j'update souvent et que je ne pense quand même pas que l'histoire sera très longue, d'ici le 24, j'aurais dû mal à la terminer… surtout que j'en ai aussi d'autres à poster. Merci tes encouragements et bisous aussi ;)

**Farahon : **C'est clair que je crois que nous avons tous, un jour, cherché à en savoir plus sur quelqu'un. C'est aussi pour ça que les sites officiels existent ;)

**Nfertiti : **Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien voir Sev avoir envie de Harry et de l'aimer. C'est vrai que ça change et c'est agréable ; tout du moins, pour moi à l'écrire :)

**BoB Chiri : **Je rectifie juste une chose : Severus n'a pas les cheveux courts. Je l'aime beaucoup avec les cheveux longs et je préfère qu'il reste ainsi. Il s'est juste fait rafraîchir – dirais-je – sa coupe. Elle doit juste avoir deux ou trois centimètres en moins, c'est tout ! ;)

**Tiayel : **Oui, je vais bien et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi. Je voulais d'ailleurs t'envoyer un mail mais, à ma grande honte, je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas très rapide en ce domaine… comme tu l'auras très certainement remarqué. En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je te souhaite de très bonnes fêtes ;)

**Aresse : **J'aurais du mal à te dire combien de chapitres va faire cette fic. Comme tu le sais sans doute, à l'origine, cette histoire était une mini-fic mais mes idées ont évolués et je l'ai écrite d'une manière différente ce qui entraîne une trame plus longue, tout comme son évolution. Je pense qu'elle devrait se finir aux alentours de 10 chapitres mais là encore, je n'en suis pas certaine.

**Shetane : **Une histoire autour de l'album ? C'est à dire ? A quoi penses-tu précisément ? Je te demande ça pour savoir si tes idées rejoignent les miennes ;)

**Sahada : **Merci ;)

**Kerowyn : **Merci. Joyeux noël à toi aussi ;)

**Mione : **Je suis très flattée que BeNaNe ait recommandé mes fics et je suis contente que tu les aimes. Pour ce qui est de poster mes histoires ailleurs que sur fanfic, je ne suis pas très chaude pour cela parce que je n'ai pas le temps de les publier sur de nombreux sites car j'en écris beaucoup et ça prend du temps de faire toujours des mises à jour. Je le fais en Anglais et ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et, en Français, je suis déjà sur deux autres sites. Je te remercie quand même pour ta recommandation. Bisous ;)

**Oxaline : **Vous saurez comment Ron et Hermione ont appris pour les sentiments de Severus dans un des prochains chapitres. Je ne peux pas le dire maintenant ;)

**Namasta : **Lol. Je vais faire un commerce de tasses, cartes de vœux et autres calendriers à l'effigie de Riry nus et des autres joueurs tout aussi dévêtus, ça va me rapporter. Lol ;)

**Vif d'or : **Oui, j'ai bien commencé ta OS mais elle est plus longue à écrire que je ne l'avais prévu. Elle sera pourtant publiée pendant ces vacances-ci mais probablement après noël ;)

**Mariana : **Pour ce qui est de l'obsession de Severus pour Harry, en fait, il ne faut pas le voir ainsi ; le mot est trop fort. S'il avait vraiment été complètement obsédé, il l'aurait suivi telle son ombre depuis son départ de Poudlard, or, ce n'est pas le cas. Sev est très amoureux de Harry et il veut savoir ce qui jalonne sa vie, savoir s'il est heureux et en collectionnant ce qui est à son effigie, c'est comme s'il s'appropriait Harry tout en ayant conscience qu'il ne l'a pas et ne pourra pas l'avoir… ce qui ne va pas l'empêcher de faire des entreprises pour l'attirer à lui ;)

**Ayael de Riva : **J'espère que tu as reçu mon e-mail explicatif ;)

**Minerve : **Non, Hermione n'a pas laissé traîner son album pour Severus. Pour l'instant, tout le monde à Poudlard n'est pas au courant de l'amour qu'éprouve Sev envers Harry et si celui-ci ne sait rien de ses sentiments c'est que, pour lui, il a quitté il y a trois ans un professeur qui le méprisait. Il n'a jamais su que Sev était venu à tous ses matchs, etc…

**Selene Salamander : **Lol. Question douloureuse : que ferais-je ? Et bien, je ne sais pas… Si je suis un cas scientifiquement particulier… me reste plus qu'à fuir le pays avant qu'on commence les expériences sur moi. Lol. Merci pour ta review et ne fais pas attention à la folie passagère qui m'a dicté la réponse à ta review. Bisous ;)

**Demoiselle Altanien : **Merci ;)

**Oiseau de Feu : **Carpe diem est l'une des expressions que je préfère. Et merci pour la review dont les mots me vont droit au cœur :)

* * *

**QUAND DES JOUEURS SE METTENT A NU**

**Chapitre 3 : Un retour tant attendu**

Pour une fois dans leur vie, les élèves de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard étaient d'accord : il y avait anguille sous roche ! Aucun n'avait jamais eu vent d'une seule absence de Snape et ils devaient bien admettre que leur maître des potions ne leur ferait pas cours ce matin-là. Les Gryffondor étaient extatiques, contrairement aux Serpentard qui étaient dépités.

Sur la porte de la salle de cours des cachots étaient notées quelques phrases à l'écriture reconnaissable, bien qu'ils eussent l'habitude de la voir plutôt tracée à l'encre rouge.

« _Mes élèves de sixième année ayant cours de 8h00 à 10h00 sont tenus d'aller à la bibliothèque pendant ce même laps de temps. Ils devront faire une recherche très poussée sur les propriétés des spores de fougères et dans quelles potions peuvent-ils être ajoutés, ainsi que leurs effets pour chaque préparation et, s'il y a, leurs effets secondaires possibles. _

_Je veux quatre rouleaux de parchemins pour vendredi prochain – dernier jour de classe ! _

_Toute absence à la bibliothèque me sera rapportée par Madame Pince et entraînera ses conséquences ! _

_Professeur S. Snape, maître des potions. »_

La mort dans l'âme et des insultes écœurées aux lèvres, les élèves des deux Maisons se rendirent au lieu demandé en ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'au même instant, leur professeur jouait des coudes dans une belle cohue d'un magasin de Pré-au-lard à la recherche de cartes de vœux.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus tendit sa main à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu au plus fort de sa rapidité et saisit, dans un cri de triomphe, la dernière photo de Harry Potter qu'il y avait en boutique. Il n'en pouvait plus de jubilation. Il les avait toutes ! Tous les modèles de photo à l'effigie du Survivant avait été à portée de sa main en ce jour béni.

Il se dirigea bien vite vers la caisse, balayant frénétiquement la petite salle de ses yeux noirs et agressifs, défiant quiconque de venir lui voler ses trésors.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortait du magasin sous de gros flocons de neige mais tellement heureux qu'il avait envie de danser sous cette jolie tempête blanche.

Harry allait arrivé dans trois jours et il avait réussi à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. La vie était merveilleuse.

Il avait aussi dégoté une carte de vœux qui n'arrêtait pas de faire son bonheur lorsqu'il la visualisait dans sa tête. Parmi toutes celles qu'il possédait désormais, elle était la plus belle.

Harry était de dos, merveilleusement nu dans une lumière dorée qui faisait briller sa peau légèrement huilée. Il était à moitié tourné sur lui-même, comme si quelqu'un venait de l'appeler et qu'il avait voulu voir la personne qui lui parlait. Severus pouvait alors voir non seulement ses fesses mais une parcelle de son torse ainsi que son téton gauche, durci par le froid ? Presque cachés sous un bonnet rouge à bordure blanche de père noël, ses cheveux noirs étaient plus en bataille que jamais, lui conférant un charme diabolique et ses yeux pétillaient de malice, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup que démentait son sourire enjôleur.

Il était beau à damner un maître des potions.

… Et il allait être à Poudlard dans trois petits jours…

Severus retourna au collège, le cœur inhabituellement gonflé de joie.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry et ses compagnons grelottaient. Il neigeait sans discontinuité depuis la vieille au soir et malgré l'épaisseur de leur tenue de Quidditch, le froid arrivait à se glisser dans les interstices de leurs vêtements.

« J'arrive plus à abaisser ma batte ! » lui dit Brian en regardant son bras congelé et figé dans une posture qu'il avait dû adopter dix minutes auparavant.

Harry se dirigeait vers son ami pour lui lancer un sort de chauffage qu'ils avaient tous utilisé pendant leurs heures dehors lorsque leur entraîneur les rejoint.

« Que se passe-t-il Brian ? » demanda Olivier Dubois qui était également leur gardien.

« Tu le vois bien Olivier ! » rétorqua Harry en se préparant à plaider la cause de l'équipe. « Il fait trop froid. Tout à l'heure, la température a tellement chuté qu'on sentait plus nos membres et tu ne nous as accordé que cinq minutes de pause ! Et même quand il a commencé à tomber des grêlons, tu… »

« Bah et alors ? » demanda Olivier qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi son ancien petit ami se plaignait.

Rowan MacKenan, Brian Hawkins et Harry Potter échangèrent entre eux un regard de consternation semi-résigné.

« Si on tombe malade, tu n'auras plus aucun joueur ! » le prévint Harry.

Olivier ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés comme si cette perspective était le pur apocalypse et marmonna, « C'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! »

Des soupirs de soulagement furent entendus et le Survivant sourit. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir retirer la chape de glace qui semblait s'être enveloppée autour de leur corps depuis le petit matin.

« Demain, j'essayerai d'avoir le terrain sous serre mais il est encore en travaux donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse l'obtenir… » ajouta l'entraîneur.

Le stade sous la serre était beaucoup moins pratique que celui en grand air car il était limité – bien que grand – et donc ne correspondait pas exactement aux mêmes conditions de jeu que normalement mais il avait le mérite d'échapper aux climats désastreux qui les faisaient souffrir en ces premiers jours d'hiver.

« Merci Olivier ! » lui dit Harry en le suivant dans la réserve pour l'aider à ranger le matériel.

Le jeune gardien lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda où il comptait passer ses vacances de noël. Lorsque Harry lui répondit avec enthousiasme qu'il retournait à Poudlard, Olivier éclata de rire.

« Cette fois-ci, tu vas pouvoir narguer Snape ! Il t'a mené la vie dure quand tu étais étudiant… plus qu'avec nous et pourtant, on lui aurait bien tous envoyé les sorts les plus vicieux que nous connaissions pour son traitement envers nous ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas te gâcher les fêtes… »

« Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il gâcherait mes fêtes étant donné que je ne vais certainement pas le voir souvent. Je ne vais pas aller à sa rencontre tu sais ! » le taquina le Survivant.

Olivier sourit en rangeant tout à fait la malle qui contenait les cognards, les battes, le souaffle et le vif d'or puis il se redressa et lui dit « Tu sais qu'il y a une branche de gui juste au-dessus de nous ! »

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond de la petite réserve et vit la petite plante symbolique.

« Qui l'a placé ici ? » lui demanda ce dernier en haussant un sourcil étonné.

« Brian ! Il a emmené sa femme ici l'autre jour lorsqu'elle est passée pour lui amener un cake et comme elle ne voulait pas lui donner immédiatement, il a tenté de la séduire en métamorphosant une toile d'araignée en branche de gui, m'a-t-on dit… Et personne ne l'a enlevé… pour mon plus grand bonheur » finit Olivier en passant un bras autour de la taille de l'attrapeur avant de capturer sa bouche.

Harry répondit au baiser du jeune homme. Il avait toujours aimé embrasser Olivier car il était très bon amant mais leur couple n'avait pas duré car les deux hommes avaient une idée de l'amour diamétralement opposée. Harry cherchait l'homme de sa vie quand Olivier était presque totalement satisfait par le sport de sa vie. Comme tout être humain, il avait besoin d'amour et de tendresse mais pas plus que cela et passait beaucoup plus de temps sur le terrain que dans les bras de son partenaire – quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas pu supporter.

Depuis leur rupture, ils partageaient une grande amitié et, parfois, leur couche lorsque leur envie de faire l'amour était trop intense et qu'ils n'avaient personne dans leur vie respective.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent après quelques minutes de passion et Harry soupira.

« Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? » demanda Olivier avec un regard brillant.

Harry hésita une seconde avant de soupirer de nouveau et de répondre « D'accord ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Une main fine et blanche passa nerveusement dans des cheveux longs et d'un noir corbeau. Les iris ébènes fixaient une peau nue et scintillante, un sourire séducteur et des prunelles émeraudes se mouvant sur du papier glacé.

Il soupira.

Plus que deux petits jours…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Ca suffit ! » hurla Olivier Dubois à l'intention de ses joueurs qui tentaient désespérément d'entendre ses mots à travers les bourrasques de vent enneigé. « Je suis catastrophé de vous dire ça mais arrêtez de jouer ! On ne peut plus arriver à rien là-dessous ! Retournez dans les vestiaires, je continuerai à vous parler là-bas ! »

Les balais se dirigèrent alors bien vite vers le sol, près de leur local et tous les jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent bien vite à l'abri et au chaud.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus regardait les mots qui avaient, un jour, fait sauter son cœur de joie comme jamais il n'en avait connu auparavant – même le jour où il s'était retrouvé libre du joug de Voldemort.

Malgré ses soins et les sorts qu'il avait administré au papier, l'article de journal semblait usé comme si les lettres avaient manifesté leur lassitude d'avoir été trop lues.

« _Le Garçon qui a survécu est gay ! »_

Le gros titre se détachait du reste de l'article. Cela avait été la une des journaux deux ans auparavant. Désormais, personne ne s'en offusquait plus et les récentes liaisons – réelles ou imaginaires – du Sauveur étaient toujours rapportées dans tous les quotidiens, tout au moins.

A chaque fois qu'une des "_frasques de Potter_" étaient transmises dans leurs pages, Severus tentait de se dire que tout était faux. Mais lorsque son amour confirmait la rumeur, son cœur se déchirait de toute part et la flèche de la jalousie transperçait son âme et distillait son poison dans ses veines jusqu'à torturer son cerveau sans relâche.

Severus relut l'article et sourit.

Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant son arrivée. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« La météo a annoncé des conditions climatiques allant de mal en pis, ce qui veut dire qu'il va y avoir une tempête de neige bien plus prononcée que ces jours-ci » les informa Olivier Dubois avec horreur. Il affichait la mine de quelqu'un à qui l'on vient de voler son petit. « Nous ne pourrons donc plus jouer au Quidditch que sur le terrain sous la serre mais on m'a dit qu'il n'était toujours pas accessible. J'ai pourtant fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour avoir l'autorisation de jouer quand même mais les autorités m'ont dit que c'était trop dangereux. Je suis dans l'obligation de me plier à leur volonté… »

Il frissonna – non par le froid – et resserra ses bras contre lui en faisant les cent pas, le teint blafard.

« Ca ne sert donc à rien de vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous pouvez partir en vacances tout de suite car nous ne pourrons plus nous entraîner jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous annoncer quand le terrain sera de nouveau praticable ! Passez de bonnes vacances et ne vous goinfrez pas trop ! N'est-ce pas Brian ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris tandis que les autres rigolaient.

« Et n'oubliez pas de faire vos exercices de musculation et d'assouplissement ! » continua le capitaine de l'équipe. « Allez-y avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent alors sur le sol et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne devant l'entraîneur.

« Pfff » soupira-t-il. « Déprimant ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry arriva à Pré-au-lard en transplanant et se dirigea directement vers le magasin des jumeaux. Ici, le temps était un peu plus clément même si la neige tombait toujours à gros flocon.

Sa grosse malle qui contenait ses affaires avait été réduite et se trouvait dans sa poche, tout comme la cage de Hedwige mais il avait gardé son balai à la main.

Il était content d'être là. Cela lui rappelait de nombreux et bons souvenirs.

Harry s'avança dans les rues quasiment désertées à cause du mauvais temps mais s'arrêta devant les boutiques illuminées de décorations de noël qui, par contradiction, étaient totalement bondées.

'Si j'y entre comme ça, tout le monde va me sauter dessus !' se dit le jeune homme en se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione via le miroir à double sens concernant le succès de ses photos en particulier.

Ils voyaient les hordes de femmes s'arracher ce qu'il restait dans le magasin avec une férocité presque effrayante.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit George lui faire un petit signe. Il était dehors lui aussi et se tenait près d'une camionnette pleine de cartons où l'emblème de leur association y était dessinée. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra affectueusement dans ses bras.

« Hey Harry ! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! » s'exclama le rouquin avec un sourire chaleureux. Soudain, il murmura un sort et les cartons qui étaient destinés à sa boutique se surélevèrent pour se placer en file indienne avant de commencer à le suivre tandis qu'il faisait un premier pas vers son magasin. « Viens ! » dit-il au jeune homme qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses frères. « Tu vas entrer par l'arrière, tu seras tranquille et au chaud. J'appellerais Fred pour qu'il puisse te voir. Tu sais que je te dois une fière chandelle ! Avec votre association, on a fait plus de vente de nos produits que l'année dernière… et ça avait déjà été une belle année ! »

Harry sourit et suivit George jusqu'à sa boutique.

Lorsqu'il ressortit du commerce des jumeaux, son estomac était plein, il avait chaud et deux sacs débordants de farces et attrapes remplissaient ses poches. Il était heureux d'avoir pu les voir après tant de temps d'absence. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu les voir remontait aux dernières vacances d'été.

Harry se retrouva devant les portes de Poudlard après une visite chez Hagrid où le demi-géant lui avait broyé les os lors de son étreinte affectueuse. Il avait raconté à Harry tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui pendant son absence avant de lui dire qu'il ne passerait pas les vacances au château mais en France où Olympe Maxime l'avait invité.

Il avait dit tout cela en rougissant et pour le détourner de sa gêne, le Survivant lui avait alors raconté les derniers événements de sa vie. Ils s'étaient quittés dans une autre étreinte douloureuse et la promesse de se revoir plus rapidement.

Harry poussa les portes du château avec émotion et parcourut du regard l'architecture qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Il était de nouveau chez lui.

En revoyant toutes les petites choses qui étaient Poudlard, l'ex-Gryffondor se demanda comment il avait pu passer trois années loin de ce lieu qu'il aimait tant.

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent du plafond au sol où ils captèrent l'image d'un vieil homme à la barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus pétillants qui le fixaient au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un large sourire auquel vinrent répondre celles du directeur.

« Bienvenue chez toi, Harry ! » lui dit Dumbledore en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Merci ! » lui répondit-il en s'avançant également vers l'être qui lui avait également terriblement manqué.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Hermione ! » hurla Ron en se précipitant vers le bureau de la jeune femme.

L'enseignante se mit debout d'un geste vif pour se diriger tout aussi rapidement vers la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apercevoir son fiancé, rouge et haletant.

« Qu'y a-t-il Ron ? Tu es complètement fou de hurler ainsi dans les couloirs de l'école ! » le sermonna-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme tentait de reprendre sa respiration après sa course effrénée. « Je te signale que ce ne sont pas encore les vacances et qu'il y a toujours tous les étudiants ici alors tu ferais mieux de… »

« Harry est ici ! » s'exclama le rouquin en coupant la parole à sa future femme lorsqu'il le put enfin.

Hermione se tut et se figea un bref instant avant de s'exclamer à son tour « Quoi ? »

« Harry ! Il est là ! Il est en bas ! Avec Dumbledore ! »

« Mais… Mais il ne devait arriver que demain ! » s'étonna-t-elle en cogitant à cent à l'heure.

« Il est en avance ! Olivier a laissé partir tous les joueurs à cause de la tempête de neige qu'ils ont annoncé ! »

« Oh Merlin ! » sourit-elle, excitée à l'idée de revoir son ami. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'elle se figea encore. « Oh Merlin ! » répéta-t-elle d'un autre ton, beaucoup plus catastrophé.

« Quoi ? » l'interrogea Ron.

« Il faut prévenir Snape ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus était en train de corriger les parchemins que ses sixième année venaient de lui rendre lorsqu'un tout petit hibou qu'il reconnu aussitôt comme étant celui du futur mari de sa collègue enseignante se fracassa le bec contre la vitre.

L'homme soupira, désespéré, avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le volatile qui ne semblait pas souffrir d'un quelconque choc et qui, désormais, voletait partout dans la pièce comme une tornade miniature.

« Immobilis ! » marmonna le maître des potions, sa baguette à la main et en tendant l'autre pour recueillir Coq dans sa paume.

Il détacha le parchemin qui était méticuleusement accroché à sa patte et le déplia pour le lire.

Il perdit alors en un instant le peu de couleur qui teintait ses joues.

_« Harry est arrivé ! »_

Voilà les trois petits mots qui étaient inscrits sur le minuscule morceau de parchemin et qui, pourtant, lui avait causé un grand dommage intérieurement.

'Harry est arrivé !' se répéta-t-il à haute voix.

Le son caverneux de sa voix eut le don de le sortir de l'état dans lequel il venait de se trouver et il laissa échapper un petit cri.

Il marmonna un second sort au hibou avant de le faire partir avec précipitation par la porte de son bureau cette fois-ci puis courut vers ses quartiers en commençant à déboutonner sa robe en chemin.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé chez lui, il ôta ses vêtements et se glissa à toute vitesse dans la douche. Il se lava, se lava les cheveux puis sortit de la cabine, sentant bon le bois de santal.

Il se parfuma avec l'eau de toilette qu'il avait acheté et qui se mariait très bien avec l'odeur de son gel douche puis se coiffa rapidement en énonçant un sort de sèche cheveux progressif pour ne pas les assécher trop brutalement.

Il tâta son menton et regarda ses deux profils dans le miroir avant de se décider finalement à se lancer un sort de rasage.

Il se félicita d'avoir fait un masque hydratant le matin-même car sa peau était maintenant très douce. Il se mit de la crème qui matifia son épiderme et lui donna bonne mine et se lava les mains pour aller enfiler d'autres vêtements plus seyants.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il se détailla dans un miroir en pied et soupira. Il n'était pas aussi beau que son amour mais devrait faire avec.

Après un dernier regard critique, il sortit de son appartement en essayant de se composer un visage neutre et parfaitement impassible, en ignorant son cœur battant, sa respiration difficile, ses mains moites, sa sensation de nœud dans l'estomac, sa gorge sèche, sa tête qui lui tournait et le bonheur qui menaçait de déborder de son cœur pour se déverser dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en haut des escaliers qui marquait la fin des cachots, Severus entendit des voix différentes mais toutes chaleureuses et une en particulier qui lui tordit les entrailles. Il resta un instant derrière la porte, fermant les yeux et prenant quelques inspirations et expirations puis, lorsqu'il lui sembla avoir récupéré suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même, il l'ouvrit et en franchit le seuil.

Il entendait plus distinctement les voix cette fois-ci mais n'apercevait toujours pas leurs propriétaires. Il se dirigea vers elles et, peu à peu, réussit à distinguer Dumbledore, puis Hermione, ensuite Ron et enfin… Harry. Il était de dos mais se retourna lorsque ses vis-à-vis se turent à l'entrée du maître des potions. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

Severus le regarda fixement, réfrénant ses sentiments de remonter à la surface, luttant contre l'adoration qu'il lui vouait.

L'enseignant découvrit qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans une petite pièce proche de la Grande salle et qu'ils y prenaient le thé.

« Approchez-vous Severus ! » l'invita-t-il en lui montrant la chaise vide face au Survivant. Ses prunelles bleues pétillaient plus que jamais. « Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé avec nous ! »

« Bien volontiers ! » répondit-il en allant s'asseoir à la place désignée. Après une hésitation, il plongea ses iris noirs dans ceux de jade et dit d'une voix basse et sensuelle « Bonjour Potter ! »

Le directeur versa dans une autre tasse de l'eau chaude et y ajouta un sachet de thé vert à la menthe.

« Bonjour Professeur Snape ! » répondit l'attrapeur d'un ton méfiant.

« Vous pouvez m'appelez Severus maintenant. Après tout, vous n'êtes plus mon élève ! M'autorisez-vous à vous appeler Harry ? » demanda-t-il en savourant ce prénom qui glissait à merveille entre sa langue et son palais.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits avant de reprendre une mine insondable malgré une suspicion persistante.

« Si vous voulez… » lui dit le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Ron était écœuré ! Snape lui avait toujours interdit de l'appeler par son prénom ! Même lorsque la hache de guerre avait été enterrée et qu'il s'était déclaré auprès de Hermione – collègue du maître des potions qu'elle, elle avait le droit d'appeler Severus !

Pour se venger, le rouquin demanda en appuyant bien sur le prénom « _Severus_, pouvez-vous me donner les gâteaux s'il vous plaît ? »

Le professeur se raidit sur sa chaise mais ne dit rien et passa l'assiette de biscuits. Il ne pouvait décemment pas cracher à la face de Weasley que, lui, ne pouvait pas l'appeler ainsi. Harry lui demanderait automatiquement pourquoi.

« Merci _Severus_ ! » sourit diaboliquement Ron tandis que Hermione réprimait un sourire.

Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et le cacha avec un fondant au citron.

Inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, Harry prit un moelleux au chocolat et en croqua une bouchée qui fondit immédiatement dans sa bouche.

Severus en attrapa aussitôt un et le goûta. Il savait que son attitude était stupide mais de savoir qu'à cet instant-même, lui et le jeune homme dont il était amoureux partageaient la même saveur en bouche, lui donnait l'impression de l'embrasser, d'avoir un lien intime avec lui. Et de plus… il raffolait du chocolat et ces gâteaux étaient délicieux.

« Et bien Harry » commença Albus. « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois revenu ! Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici ? »

L'oreille d'un certain maître des potions se fit avide.

« Mes vacances durent quinze jours ! Mais elles peuvent être plus longues en fonction du temps ! S'il continue comme ça de neiger et qu'aucun stade n'est praticable, elles dureront plus longtemps ! »

Severus bénit la neige. Il avait toujours aimé ce merveilleux élément glacé, se mentit-il.

Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête puis continua « J'ai demandé à Dobby de te préparer une chambre ! Il a été ravi d'entendre parler de ton retour et viendra très certainement te rendre visite sous peu ! »

Harry sourit et rétorqua « Bien ! Et où vais-je dormir ? »

« Tes appartements sont situés dans les cachots ! » lui répondit le vieil homme en sachant déjà ce que le jeune homme allait dire.

« Dans les cachots ? » répéta Harry en ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles. « Pourquoi là-bas ? »

« Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs ! » mentit l'homme centenaire à regret.

« Plus de place dans un château déserté par les élèves et la plupart de ses professeurs ? » dit l'ex-Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

« Les élèves et professeurs sont peut-être pour la plupart en vacances à partir de ce soir, cependant leurs effets restent dans leurs quartiers et ils ne peuvent accueillir aucun hôte. Et toutes les pièces qui étaient libres sont en travaux ! »

Malédiction ! se dit le Survivant. Tout devait-il toujours être en travaux ?

« … Et donc, je n'ai plus qu'une suite dans les cachots… à côté des appartements de Severus… »

Harry réprima une moue contrariée tandis que le maître des potions voyait le ciel s'éclairer pour lui.

Il bénissait Dumbledore. Il avait toujours apprécié l'homme, se dit-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

« Très bien ! » accepta Harry à contrecœur alors que le directeur, persuadé qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement, se préparait déjà à feindre une crise d'étouffement à cause d'un morceau de gâteau. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de recourir à la comédie et demanda pardon mentalement au jeune homme lorsqu'il conclut.

« J'ai malheureusement des obligations directoriales en cette fin d'après-midi… d'ailleurs, Miss Granger, j'aurais besoin de vous. Ainsi, Harry, Severus te fera visiter ton logis ! Il connaît les cachots comme sa poche, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

« Certainement Monsieur le Directeur ! » jubila Snape en ne croyant pas à sa chance.

Harry en demeura bouche-bée, se tourna vers le maître des potions et le fixa avec dégoût et perplexité. Il ne se rappelait que trop les méchancetés que l'homme lui avait fait subir pendant sept ans et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son attitude n'était ni cinglante ni cruelle envers lui aujourd'hui. Sans trouver de réponse, il soupira, finit son thé et se leva, à l'instar de Dumbledore et Hermione.

Ron avait toujours la tête plongée dans l'assiette de biscuit et Severus se redressa à son tour.

« Allons-y ! » dit-il au Survivant d'une voix exigeante mais sensuelle.

'Viens dans mon antre' ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. 'Et n'en ressors plus !'

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2**J'ai essayé d'écrire ce chapitre au plus vite et il est plus long que je ne le pensais. Je vais essayer d'écrire pas mal aujourd'hui et demain. Je suis d'autant plus enthousiaste que, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (s'il y en a), Bloomsbury a annoncé la sortie de HP 6 le 16 juillet prochain en Anglais. Gros poutouxes à tous ;) 


	4. Nouveau jour

**QUAND DES JOUEURS SE METTENT A NU**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages pour écrire des cochoncetés.

**NdA : **Kikoo ! Z'ai des bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Je pense être capable de poster 3 chapitres cette semaine, y compris celui-là. En effet, j'ai terminé mon prochain chap de « Inconvenante négociation » et j'ai débuté le prochain de « L'amant venu du passé ». Mais je sais aussi que je dois updater ma fic anglaise donc il faudra que je m'y mette aussi.

**NdA 2** Une question m'a été posée par Crackos mais qui vous concerne tous, c'est la question des spoilers du tome 6 pour mes fics. Comme vous le savez, Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé sort le 16 juillet prochain et oui, je vais le lire en Anglais. En ce qui concerne mes histoires, je vais peut-être faire des références à certains passages de ce livre mais je pense qu'il y aura des fics qui n'en auront pas. En tout cas, soyez assurées que s'il y en a, je mettrais Spoilers en gros dans le résumé de la page d'accueil et aussi dans les Warnings de haut de page. Ca sera toujours signalé donc à vous d'y faire attention par la suite ;)

**Onarluca, Britany LovArt, Laika la Louve, Siryanne, Didinette207, Aresse, Kitty-luv-Snape, Henna-Himitsu, Sweetsun, Priscilla, Aurélia, Latoondudésert, Kimmy Lynn, Lana808, Kaoriestel, Lapieuvredudésert, Sarah Levana, Devilou-Chan, Procne Aesoris, Alienor, Lulu-Cyfair, Escargot, Corail Zaaera, Jenni944 : **Merci pour vos messages aussi bien de soutien que de réponses à mes questions. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais il marque comme un tournant dans l'histoire et, théoriquement, le chap suivant sera plus long. Gros poutoux à vous tous :D

**Nardy : **Lol. Oui, trois fois rien. Je pense que tu seras contente par ma note d'auteur alors. En fait, il n'y a que pour 'Sorciers aux enchères' que ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais je pense qu'elle fera plus de 9 chapitres en définitive… Affaire à suivre. Lol ;)

**Lalouve : **Oui, tu as raison. C'est vrai que par certains côtés, quand j'écris cette fic, je vois des similitudes avec 'Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus ?' ce qui n'était pas mon intention de départ mais en fait, j'aime bien. C'est marrant (en tout cas, pour moi).

**Shetane : **Merci pour ta réponse en ce qui concerne l'album. J'avais déjà réfléchi à la question et j'ai trouvé ce que je vais écrire mais j'aimais bien voir d'autres interprétations que les miennes ;)

**Orlina : **T'inquiète pas, je prends mon temps pour les updates (bon, là, j'ai eu mes exams donc bien obligée de ne pas beaucoup écrire mais j'adore le faire sinon et ça me fait plaisir de poster mes histoires et que vous les lisiez aussi. Pour 'Sorciers aux enchères', ça sera pour février mais je pense que la fic sera plus longue que prévue.

**Quiproquo : **J'espère que tu as bien eu ton calendrier 2005 des Dieux du stade… moi aussi je bave devant. Sinon, pour tes questions, oui, c'est en pensant à ce genre de calendriers que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire. Et quand je dis 'mini-fic', c'est en général 3 chapitres même si ça peut aller entre 2 et 5 après, j'appelle ça des fics mais là, elle fera plus de 5 chapitres car ce que j'avais prévu initialement ne s'est pas produit ainsi. J'ai eu trop d'idées à caser en cours de route donc ça sera une fic d'environ 8 chaps, je pense. Peut-être même 10, ça dépend.

**Crackos : **As-tu déjà vu une photo d'un jeune homme, mignon, seulement vêtu d'un bonnet rouge et blanc de père noël ? Parce que moi oui et je peux te dire que c'est super sexy ! En fait, tout dépend du visage et du corps de celui qui le porte, de son expression (sa moue) et comment le bonnet est placé. De travers avec un rien négligé et une moue qui veut dire « Viens-là, tu es à moi ! », je peux te dire que ça fait baver ! Mais c'est clair que l'exemple des filles en mini-jupe que tu me donnais n'a rien à voir avec la sensualité. Pour ça, je te comprends. Sinon, moi aussi j'aime le couple Harry/Olivier mais étant donné que j'exècre l'infidélité, une fois que Harry sera avec Severus, il n'y aura plus de référence autrement qu'amicale ou professionnelle avec Olivier. En ce qui concerne ta question pour les spoilers du tome 6, tu as eu raison de me la poser et je te remercie de m'y avoir fait penser. J'espère que tu as vu ma réponse dans ma note d'auteur numéro 2 ;)

**Senko Yurima : **Pour le lemon, ça ne va pas être tout de suite mais comme la fic ne devrait pas être très longue, ça ne devrait pas tarder non plus et sinon, il ne risque pas d'y avoir un « I love you so much Snape » suivit de « Please call me Severus » comme tu dis puisque Sev a déjà permis à Harry de l'appeler par son prénom. Lol ;)

**Lemoncurd : **Merci pour ta référence à l'une des phrases de mon précédent chapitre. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes mais, en l'écrivant, ça m'a fait quelque chose aussi (oui, même pour mes fics, je ressens des émotions. Je suis désespérante) et donc que tu m'en fasses la remarque m'a fait plaisir :)

**Melantha-Mond : **T'inquiète pas Miss, je n'avais absolument pas été vexée par ta précédente review et je suis désolée que tu aies cru ça. C'est juste que je pensais que tu trouvais réellement Severus pathétique dans le sens négatif du terme or, ce n'était pas ainsi que je voulais qu'il apparaisse. En fait, j'aime bien voir Sev sous différentes facettes et l'homme amoureux de Harry à la folie en est une :)

**Margarita6 : **J'espère que tu vas bien. Merci pour ta review ;)

**Miya : **Ne je ne m'étais pas relue et c'est pareil pour celui-ci d'où parfois des lapsus. Des fois, je les entraperçois mais d'autres fois non mais je corrigerai. Merci de me l'avoir dit ;) Sinon, pour Severus, je ne sais pas comment il serait en étant amoureux vu qu'on ne l'a jamais vu ainsi mais je me dis aussi que c'est un être humain donc il peut aussi tomber sous le charme de Harry à 's'en rendre dingue' donc j'aime bien lui donner des réactions un peu obsessionnelles. Mais, surtout, c'est plutôt du point de vue humoristique que j'écris certaines choses. Il ne faut pas tout prendre au premier degré venant de moi ;)

**Bob Chiri : **Moi aussi j'aime bien que Ron se venge un peu de Sev en l'appelant par son prénom alors que Sev lui a interdit de le faire… et il va pas arrêter là :D

**Snapeslove : **C'est clair que si Harry découvre la collection de Sev, ça va être chaud ! Héhéhé. Lol.

**Noa Black : **Moi, j'ai précommandé le tome 6 sur Amazon, comme je l'avais fait pour le 5. Tu me diras comment c'était l'achat à Londres. Ca doit aussi être intéressant. Je le ferais peut-être pour le dernier tome.

**Mione : **Oui, j'aperçois tes reviews, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut dire que tu m'as répété à chaque fois que tu venais sur les conseils de Benane que je connais sur ffn également et j'ai une relativement bonne mémoire alors… lol. Pour le site hpfanfiction, je t'avais déjà donné ma réponse, je ne sais pas si tu l'avais vu… En ce qui concerne Olivier, dès que Harry sera avec Sev, il n'y aura plus question de relations autres qu'amicales et professionnelles entre eux donc pas de souci de ce côté là ;)

**Galouz : **Pour Sev et son anniv, j'avais hâte que JKR nous donne enfin la date mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit en janvier. Maintenant, celle que j'attends, c'est celles de Draco, de Remus et de Dumbledore. J'espère qu'il y en aura un qui sera du mois de mars (c'est le mien aussi) mais surtout pas Lucius, Voldie ou l'un des deux gorilles de Draco ou pire, Peter, le rat ! Ah ça non ! On va dire qu'il ne connaît pas sa date de naissance et idem pour Vernon Dursley et Cho Chang. Lol. En tout cas, moi aussi je deviens fébrile pour le tome 6. On se rapproche :D Tu vas le lire en Anglais ?

**Ingrid : **Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres comportera cette fic mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle sera plus longue que prévue. Je pense environ 8-10.

**Calimera : **Harry n'a pas vu le changement d'apparence de Severus parce qu'il ne l'avait pas côtoyé depuis plusieurs années et que, oui, il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé mais cela va changer… ;)

**Maxxine : **Oui, ça se dit IC et moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va y avoir dans le tome 6… et aussi tout ce qui va découler de la mort de Sirius (moi aussi, j'aurais voulu qu'il reste).

**Selene Salamander : **Merci. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir :)

**Marijuane : **Merci d'avoir renversé la pression avec ta review (qui m'a bien fait rire soit dit en passant) et moi aussi j'étais contente pour l'info du tome 6. C'est mieux de savoir que d'attendre indéfiniment sans avoir de 'repère chronologique'. Au moins, maintenant, on peut décompter les jours :)

**Alinemcb54 : **Quand j'ai lu ta review qui me disait qu'on ne voyait que la moitié de mon chapitre, j'ai tout de suite reposté, je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui y a fait ou ffn avec ses multiples problèmes mais merci de me l'avoir signalé et merci pour tes mots gentils qui me font toujours plaisir ;)

**Gred : **C'est vrai que même à écrire les images mentales des photos de Riry nu sont très agréables (sourire perverse. Lol) Et je m'amuse aussi beaucoup à écrire sur un Severus complètement fou amoureux. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise ;)

**Oxaline : **Et si, c'est possible d'avoir la suite de L'amant venu du passé. C'est vrai que j'avais délaissé un peu cette histoire au profit d'autres ce que je n'aime pas faire mais je ne l'oubliais pas pour autant donc normalement, je posterais un chapitre cette semaine. Et sinon, par certaines aspects, c'est vrai que cette fic me rappelle aussi Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus ? mais en rôle inversé ;)

**Gegette88 : **J'ai été flattée de lire que de trouver mon chapitre le jour de noël constituait pour toi un beau cadeau. Pour moi, ta review en a été un aussi. Merci ;)

**DarkLeeLoo : **Je te rassure, toute mon inspiration vient de ma perversité. Lol. Il y a tant de choses à faire avec Sev et Riry, tant de situations dans lesquelles les placer… et j'ai encore des idées à écrire des slashs sur eux tout le restant de ma vie. Lol. Et sinon, oui, c'est sur parfois d'inclure des sentiments quand la fic est courte… sauf lorsqu'ils en ressentent déjà avant. Et pour finir, pourquoi « sache juste que tu as en face de toi (vi, troisième rang, le troisième écran à gauche) une de tes plus grandes fans ! » ?

**Nfertiti : **Je suis désolée pour Un hôte inattendu. Je ne pense pas que je l'updaterais de sitôt. J'aimerais avoir du temps pour la relire et ensuite pouvoir la poursuivre mais il faudrait que je finisse aussi d'autres fics. Mais promis, je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

**Cachou : **Je te rassure, ce sont bien des photos sorcières et elles bougent. Je n'ai pas décrit tous leurs mouvements mais j'ai placé des verbes qui le prouvent. Peu mais il y en a. Cependant, il faut dire aussi que le rythme est lent sur les photos car sensuel donc quand je dis, par exemple, qu'il sourit, on voit le sourire se dessiner ou les yeux réellement pétiller. Lorsque Harry sort de la douche, les gouttes glissent sur son corps mais je ne pensais pas devoir le préciser automatiquement. Sinon, pour les rendez-vous, c'est une bonne idée et ça doit le faire certainement mais seulement à partir du moment où le sorcier propriétaire du calendrier y a noté ses rendez-vous donc pas à l'achat ;)

**Vif d'or : **J'espère que ton ordi a été réparé ou qu'il peut l'être. Et merci de m'avoir dit 'Merci d'exister'. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite et ça me touche énormément. Plein de bisous.

**Minerve : **Hermione sait que Severus aime Harry. Ai-je dit quelque chose qui aurait pu te faire penser le contraire ? Et sinon, oui, ça aurait été drôle que Harry arrive en plein cours de Sev car à coup sûr, il aurait mis ses étudiants dehors. Lol.

**Lululle : **Pour HP6, oui, je le lirai en Anglais et si tu voudras réellement que je te le raconte, ça ne me dérangera pas, c'est à toi de voir mais déjà, sache que tu ne seras pas la seule à qui j'ai accordé cette 'faveur' ;)

**Merkura : **Si tu n'aimes pas les fics avec des lemons habituellement, je ne sais pas si tu vas réellement aimer la mienne. En fait, j'en écris quasiment dans chacune de mes fics et je ne lésine généralement pas pour les détails. Je préfère te prévenir. Mais en tout cas, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise :)

**Anastasia : **J'aurais bien voulu que HP6 sorte le 26 juin mais il est dit partout, y compris, sur le site de JKR qu'il sort le 16 juillet. Mais s'il était sorti en janvier, j'aurais été beaucoup plus contente. Lol ;)

**Cybele Adam : **Tu m'as fait rire en me disant que tu espérais que j'avais réellement révisé le soir et je te confirme que oui. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore eu ma note que j'attends avec impatience. Je te dirai mon résultat sous peur de me faire tuer (sauf si j'ai en dessous de 10. Lol) Bisous ;)

* * *

**QUAND DES JOUEURS SE METTENT A NU**

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveau jour**

Harry réprima une grimace de dégoût et de rancœur et finit sa tasse de thé avant de se lever pour suivre son ancien maître des potions qui devait lui faire visiter les cachots.

Il dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait déjà debout, devant lui, et qui le fixait avec une indéfinissable mais étrange lueur dans le regard.

'Il est bizarre !' se dit le jeune sorcier en fronçant les sourcils. Et à cette expression de son visage, il vit également Snape y réagir en éradiquant de ses prunelles toute surprenante luminosité et reprendre un masque impassible. L'attrapeur en demeura encore plus perplexe.

'Il me cache quelque chose ou quoi ? Il compte faire des expériences sur moi quand nous serons dans son domaine ou c'est moi qui suis parano ?' se demanda le Survivant en suivant, pourtant, le professeur qui marchait à présent à grands pas, légèrement devant lui.

De son côté, Severus se morigénait en se répétant de ne montrer à Harry aucune de ses émotions. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte du trouble dans lequel il le plaçait.

'Il est trop tôt pour qu'il accepte. S'il savait, il s'enfuirait à toutes jambes' se désola l'enseignant en descendant les marches qu'il avait gravi quelques instants plus tôt. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'était plus seul… 'Non, mon Harry est avec moi, ce coup-ci… j'aurais pourtant aimé qu'il me suive pour une autre raison que la visite des cachots…'

Bientôt, ils débouchèrent dans le long couloir principal, sombre et plus étroit qu'il n'était dans les souvenirs de Harry et Severus commença à lui montrer certaines pièces.

« Comme vous le savez, ici, il s'agit de la réserve d'ingrédients et de livres rares concernant les potions et qui ne peuvent pas être disposés à la bibliothèque. Ici » poursuivit-il en montrant du doigt une porte en bois vieillie par le temps et l'humidité. « C'est une salle de classe désaffectée. Ici, il s'agit de mon laboratoire, puis mon bureau que vous devez reconnaître » fit-il d'un ton sarcastique sans voir le rictus méprisant de l'ex-Gryffondor. « … Ma salle de classe. Et plus loin, vous avez un autre couloir qui menait aux oubliettes. Malgré les supplications de Monsieur Rusard, il a enfin été bouché donc c'est, désormais, un cul-de-sac. »

Harry se souvenait de ce petit couloir même s'il n'y avait jamais pénétré – comme aucun des élèves – car, auparavant, la magie se chargeait de leur en bloquer le passage.

Pendant ce temps, Severus essayait de ne pas laisser une expression rêveuse modifier ses traits. En effet, ce petit recoin sombre était souvent le témoin d'effusion d'hormones adolescentes qu'il traquait – tout comme le concierge – mais, à présent, il se voyait en train d'embrasser Harry sous le dôme de cette alcôve tout en caressant son corps délicieux qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur les photos.

Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise, subtilement, qu'il était gay. Ainsi, Harry le verrait sous un nouveau jour. Sans trop d'espoir, Severus se dit que, peut-être, le jeune homme aimerait tenter quelque chose avec lui en ayant cette information en main.

'Théoriquement, il ne devrait pas emmener de petit-ami ici. Et au moins quinze jours sans relations quelles qu'elles soient pour un homme jeune et athlétique comme lui…' Severus réprima un gémissement rauque. Peut-être que s'il se montrait sous une apparence plus sexy et s'il était plus chaleureux avec lui alors… alors…

« Et ici, ce sont réellement des cachots. Ils ne servent plus bien entendu – au grand désespoir de Rusard mais Dumbledore souhaite les garder… Sûrement en rapport avec le patrimoine… Et enfin, nous arrivons dans le dédale des corridors qui amènent aux différents appartements des cachots. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous perdiez ! Donnez-moi la main ! » lui dit Snape en la lui prenant tout en essayant de ne pas caresser du pouce la peau si douce du dos de sa main.

Harry sursauta en la retirant bientôt de l'étreinte de son ancien professeur et lui dit d'un ton sec « Je peux très bien vous suivre sans me perdre, merci bien ! »

« Comme vous voudrez ! » répliqua Severus d'un ton neutre tout en essayant d'étouffer la pointe douloureuse qu'il sentait le piquer au niveau du cœur.

Il prit une courte inspiration et reprit « Vous verrez, les quartiers loties ici sont très agréables, même l'hiver si le feu est bien entretenu et maintenu par un sort de longue durée. De plus, sachant qui arriverait dans le château, Dobby a déjà dû placer quelques bouillottes dans votre lit… »

'Je me serais bien proposé pour te tenir chaud mais… Comment te dire que je suis gay, moi aussi ?'

« Voici, nous y arrivons » s'exclama l'homme en se posant toujours cette délicate question. « Harry, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes toujours le bienvenue dans mon bureau ou même dans mes _quartiers_… à tout moment, même de nuit _(surtout la nuit… quoique même le jour…)…_ il m'arrive régulièrement de ne pas trouver le sommeil _(et ça sera pire lorsque je t'imaginerai nu dans ton lit, si proche de moi)_ et je ne dis jamais non à un peu de compagnie (à toi, je ne dirai jamais non). Je sais que ces paroles doivent vous déconcerter » ajouta-t-il en avisant l'expression du jeune homme. « Mais comprenez-moi : Dans le passé, je devais me montrer cruel avec vous. Aussi bien pour ma crédibilité auprès de Voldemort… et Draco Malfoy que pour vous aider à savoir vous battre… tout au moins mentalement. Ca ne vous aurait pas aidé que je sois toujours aux petits soins avec vous. Peut-être ne comprendrez-vous pas tout cela mais il le fallait. Il en était de notre salut à tous. Cependant, maintenant, pour moi, le passé est révolu et j'aimerais que vous enterriez la hache de guerre entre nous parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je l'ai déjà fait il y a très longtemps. »

Harry en resta bouche-bée et encore plus perplexe. Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés au beau milieu du dernier couloir qui menait aux logis que refermaient les cachots et se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

'Snape a l'air sincère !' se dit le jeune sorcier en repensant à ses paroles.

« Vous ne me détestez pas ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Non, au contraire, je vous apprécie beaucoup ! »

Beaucoup trop… 

« Vous me rendiez la vie difficile pour mon bien et celui du reste du monde et pas par haine pour moi ou mon père ? »

« Vous avez tout à fait compris ! »

« Oh ! » souffla simplement Harry, décontenancé au possible. « Bien… Donc, si c'est comme ça, oui, je veux bien faire la paix avec vous ! »

Une main ferme et hâlée se tendit vers lui et en la serrant, Severus pensa 'Et voudrais-tu bien également faire autre chose que la paix avec moi ?'

Harry fit un petit sourire qui chavira le cœur de Snape et ils se remirent à marcher. Le maître des potions n'avait toujours pas relâché la main de l'attrapeur qui la lui ôta à nouveau de la sienne mais avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci.

« Comme je vous le disais, Harry, vous êtes le bienvenue dans mes domaines, quand vous le voudrez. »

« Merci ! »

« Mais je vous en prie ! » murmura l'enseignant d'une voix sensuelle.

'Comment lui dire que je suis gay ? Ne va-t-il pas se demander pourquoi je lui dis ça ! Surtout maintenant que je lui ai fait ce discours ! Oh, Harry, j'aimerais tellement que tu le saches !'

Severus allait tenté une phrase lorsqu'une petite chose, venue de Merlin sait où, sauta sur le Survivant et l'entoura de ses petits bras en pleurant bruyamment.

« Oh Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby est si heureux de vous voir ! Dobby a tellement prié pour qu'il voit Harry Potter et enfin, Harry Potter revient chez lui ! »

L'elfe pleurait tellement fort qu'il était difficile de comprendre ses paroles, surtout lorsqu'il les étouffait à moitié dans la robe de Harry qui le maintenait difficilement de ne pas priver ses poumons d'oxygène tant il le serrait fort.

« Dobby ! Dobby, serre moins fort ! » lui dit-il avant de pouvoir prendre des inspirations plus librement. « Merci ! Et moi aussi, je suis très content de te voir ! »

Les gros yeux verts embués de larmes le fixaient avec adoration et Harry en fut toujours aussi gêné.

Severus était déçu, quant à lui, de l'interruption due à l'elfe de maison mais en même temps, cela lui donnait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

_'Harry, j'ai lu dans la presse que tu étais gay et comme je le suis aussi, j'avais pensé que nous pouvions fonder une association…_' Non !

_'Harry, je sais que tu es gay et ça ne me dérange pas que tu invites des hommes à partager ta couche ici parce que je suis aussi gay… Tadam !_' Non plus !

_'Harry, au cas où, je préfère te prévenir qu'ici, l'homosexualité n'est pas toujours bien vu. Avec moi, tu pourras en parler bien entendu parce que je suis GAY mais…'_ Pas vraiment !

_'Harry, j'aimerais savoir où tu as acheté ce jean qui sied à merveille tes petites fesses tout à fait bandantes…'_ Oula, pas trop vite Severus !

_'Harry, si tu veux un soir te défouler en dansant, je connais un bar gay où j'y suis un habitué…_' Trop directe !

_'Harry, si tu vois certains hommes te demander la chambre de Severus Snape, pourras-tu les diriger vers mes quartiers. Ils ont tous tendance à se tromper car les cachots sont difficiles d'accès et mes partenaires sexuels rencontrent souvent le directeur. Ca commence à en être gênant…'_ Pas bon le plan Severus !

_'Harry, tu as vu le nuage dans le ciel là, par la fenêtre ! Regarde ! On dirait qu'il inscrit le mot 'gay', n'est-ce pas ironique vu qu'il y en a deux dans cette pièce ?' _Ah Merlin, que c'est difficile !

_'Oh zut ! J'ai perdu mon exemplaire des Liaisons dangereuses version gay !'_ Je vais abdiquer !

_'Harry, as-tu vu le 'Playwitch' de ce mois-ci ! Il m'a été délivré ce matin par hibou et il y a des hommes là-dedans qui ne peuvent que faire fantasmer des gays comme nous !'_ J'abandonne !

« … Oui, à plus tard, Dobby ! » entendit-il Harry dire tandis que l'elfe repartait dans la direction opposée à la leur. « Bien ! » commença-t-il en se tournant vers son ancien professeur. « Nous pouvons continuer notre visite ! »

« Oui ! » fit simplement Severus en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers qu'il ouvrit avant de dire à Harry d'y entrer.

Le jeune homme regarda alors tout autour de lui, appréciant la clarté de la pièce principale dans laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi que son aspect confortable, propre, spacieux et bien rangé.

« Wouah ! C'est superbe ! » s'exclama-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Severus eut un léger sourire, ravi que la pièce plaise au jeune homme avec qui il voulait vivre le restant de ses jours.

« Merci ! Vous voulez visiter les autres pièces ? »

« Oh non ! » dit vivement l'ex-Gryffondor. « Je ne veux pas déranger ! »

« Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, Harry ! Jamais ! Suivez-moi ! »

Le Survivant s'exécuta et s'émerveilla des divers décors et couleurs qui créaient le plus magnifique intérieur que Harry ait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Vous avez un goût splendide ! J'adore ! » s'exclama-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre sans s'apercevoir du trouble flagrant de l'homme qui fixait son propre lit avec intensité. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit une photo compromettante qu'il avait oublié de ranger et qui lui faisait des clins d'œil langoureux.

'Oh non ! Faites qu'il ne la voit pas ! Faites qu'il ne la… Oh non !'

Les yeux de Harry venaient de se poser sur la carte de vœux que Severus avait longuement contemplé le matin même avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations.

« Oh mais… mais c'est moi ! » s'exclama le jeune brun aux cheveux perpétuellement ébouriffés. Il se tourna alors vers Snape et lui demanda, incrédule « Comment se fait-il que vous ayez une de mes cartes de vœux ? »

Severus s'interdit de rougir et se précipita vers la carte qu'il prit et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa commode qui contenait ses pulls.

Les joues du jeune homme étaient rouges mais les yeux verts continuaient de le fixer, interrogateurs et surpris.

« Et bien… » commença Severus en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « Et bien, c'est un ami à moi qui me l'a envoyé parce que… parce qu'il voulait me souhaiter de bonnes fêtes et qu'il sait que je suis _gay_ ! Je pense qu'il a dû trouver ça drôle de m'envoyer votre photo étant donné que vous étiez un des mes élèves et qu'il était, à cette époque, de notoriété publique que je vous haïssais soit-disant ! »

Les pommettes de Harry devinrent encore plus écarlates et il fallut à l'homme une grande maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tant il lui apparaissait très sexy.

« Vous… vous êtes gay ! »

« Oui, Harry » murmura d'une voix basse et onctueuse un Severus jubilant intérieurement.

« Oh ! » souffla l'attrapeur en ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il se ressaisit pourtant bientôt et suggéra « Nous pourrions peut-être aller visiter mes appartements maintenant. Je dois bien avouer que je suis assez fatigué et j'aimerais bien me reposer avant que le dîner n'arrive. »

'Bien, mon amour !'

« Très bien, Harry ! »

Severus le vit sortir de ses quartiers à grands pas, visiblement encore sous le choc et mal à l'aise et il savoura l'idée que Harry savait désormais qu'il était homosexuel.

'J'espère qu'il va me voir comme un amant potentiel et que les choses vont devenir un peu plus intimes entre nous… En tout cas, je m'y emploierai !'

Snape sourit en fermant la porte de chez lui et accompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte d'à côté – au logement qui allait être sien pendant quinze jours et qu'il se promit de pénétrer pas uniquement en tant que simple guide.

'Tu seras bientôt à moi, Harry Potter ! Bientôt à moi !'

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 3 : **Un jour, il faudra que je vous dise les fautes drôles que j'ai pu faire parfois (comme Maître des lotions (ironique quand c'est pour les cheveux) au lieu de Maître des potions) si ma mémoire les retrouve. Lol ;) 


End file.
